Are They Worth Saving?
by SuperWonderBoy
Summary: Mostly following the main story, Issei Dawn (Hyoudou) is a pure Angel, sent to the mortal world to work along side the Devils of House Gremory. However, Even Angel's have secrets and pain. Bonded to a cursed house, one Angel will decide whether those below heaven Are Worth Saving. And loving. Akeno/Rias/Issei/Sona/Gabriel/Super massive Harem. Albion. A.U. Non Pervert Issei.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It will be up to you to decide ." Lilly Dawn said to her grandson Issei.

Issei Dawn was only two centuries old, but that was basically a teenager's age to Angels, Fallen and Devils.

"I still don't understand grandmother," an aggravated Issei said back to Lilly, "Why is this _my_ mission? Couldn't this have gone to anybody else?"

"Sure, it could have," she responded with a smile, "but I am sending you personally. As the future head of house Dawn, it is important I send someone as vital to our kind as the one you will be assisting of their kind. Besides, the world is bigger than heaven. Not as beautiful of course, but definitely bigger. After all," she said, placing a hand on his arm from behind him, "This was your dream once…"

"That was before Keiran" Issei said. He had to harden himself and his heart just to say his dead brother's name. Then he continued saying, "I've already decided the Fallen aren't worth it."

"You can't make that decision based off of one experience. And you have barely _experienced_ anything. To judge an entire people off of a personal dispute is ungodly and you know it little wing." Lilly said placing a kiss to the side of his head.

Ever since Issei first learned to fly, she had been calling him that. Little wing. It wasn't the most masculine of nicknames but by the time he realized it was embarrassing, his grandmother had been saying it too long for her to ever stop.

"Besides, you will be assisting, and assessing the Devils actually. We already have people of our kind working with Fallen, but none have ever made an agreement such as this with the Devils." She said, standing next to him, looking out of his bedroom window. "The future of both Heaven, you and Hell, Rias Gremory, plus her team, will be working side by side. It works out for everyone."

"How does it work out for everybody?" Issei asked, "What am I possibly getting out of this?"

"Issei!" His grandmother said hitting his shoulder lightly, "Be selfless, not selfish. And the answer, is you will gain understanding of their kind. Heaven needs you to go with them. Live with them. Teach them. Let them teach you. But keep to the word, and your pure Angelic blood. This is one of the first steps toward peace among all our races. As a servant of the lord, future of both House Dawn, and of Heaven, it is your duty to be the tool of Christ in this matter."

Issei stayed looking out of the window that looked out into the entire Dawn land. They owned a kingdom in the 6th Heaven or 6th floor, that was the size of Alaska in the mortal world. Issei was the heir and would be the Head of Dawn one day. But not for a couple millennia. At the moment, his grandmother was the head of Dawn. He had aunts, uncles, cousins, other half to quarter family. But in the end, he'd have to step up, and take his place.

Issei watched from the window in his room, in the Dawn palace, children playing around with their newly discovered light powers. Maids servicing the gardens holding numerous beautiful flours. Cities upon cities, sky scrapers that touched the skies above heaven. People flew on their wings, as well as flew in the Holy planes to land here in the land of Dawn in Heaven.

"Besides," Lilly said, "I know in that huge heart of yours, you can't possibly believe they are all bad hmm? Not after everything you and Keiran went through to prove it."

Issei looked to the ground with a sorrowful face, sighed and said, "No…I don't believe they are all bad. Just the Fallen."

"No, my sweet little wing," She said, "Not all Fallen either."

Issei continued to look at the ground some more, the beautiful, and lush dark blew carpet under his feet was soft to the touch. He knew his grandmother was waiting for a response. Regardless of if she was, he knew he'd be going anyway. His grandmother had as much political power as she did physical and magical power. She was one of the two Seraphs that were the leaders of Heaven. The other was Michael of house Crucifix. The next in line for that house was Gabriel. House Dawn and Crucifix were to lead heaven as equals for eternity. No matter how much time he tried to stall for, he was going.

"I always thought Keiran would be with me when this time came," He said, just barely above a whisper, "It was _his_ dream first. He should be the one going. It would be so much easier for him…"

"Your brother," Lilly began, "He was definitely among the most optimistic creatures to ever live. But god had a plan before his…departure. And that plan was for you to accomplish this little wing. I know you carry a heavy, guarded, and bitter heart, but this is the time to evolve beyond that. Become what you know you and Keiran wanted to be."

It was true. Issei did have an incredibly heavy heart. Who could blame him after what happened to Keiran. His big brother. These things weakened his power after all. Angels drew their power not only from training and endurance, but the characteristics of Christ the lord himself when he was here. The more an Angel was like him, the more powerful they were. Hence, with Issei's heavy heart, his powers were that of a low to mid-level angel.

"I need you to do this for us Issei," Lilly said, turning her Grandson to her by the shoulders, "All of Heaven, is depending on it."

Issei looked into her eyes, the same dark crystal blue eyes that resided in his own head. Heirlooms of being a true Dawn.

"Alright," he said, his own face threatening to break into a smile at seeing his grandmothers, "Not like I have much of a choice anyway."

His grandmother laughed before saying, "No," and put her hand in his brown hair, "But at least I didn't have to flat out say it for you to accept."

"Rias Gremory?" Issei asked.

"The future head of House Gremory. Her brother is the Devil King. As she is the future of Hell, we had no choice but to provide the future of heaven. Besides, I only trust something like this to you."

"Super," Issei said, a very rare smirk appeared on his face. He rarely smiled. Eventually it turned into a frown.

"Don't mope." Lilly said smiling, "Like I said before, this is a good thing. We will be able to make a final decision with the in-depth research you'll be providing."

"Whether they are worth saving."

"And allying with, yes."

"I haven't left heaven since that day…" he said looking to his left, back out of the window. "I hardly remember what the mortal world looks like."

"All the more reason to get you down there." She said. "And you won't be alone. You have Albion and your familiar."

Familiars used to be companions only devils had. In the "Pursuit Of Peace" many Angels liked to call it, The Devil king suggested he open the forest to Angels too. As a sign of good faith in bringing both domains together. Thus, many angels had familiars, Issei being one of them. He named her Aquila. Lilly's was named Ezekiel.

Issei was also the white Dragon Emperor. Also known as the Vanishing Sky Dragon. Also one of the two Heavenly Dragons. The other was the Welsh Dragon. Yes, he'd had it for almost half a century, but Albion was still a massive mystery in terms of what potential they had together. It had been a very long time since either of the Dragons went to an Angel as their host. What was even more a mystery, pure blood angels and Devils weren't supposed to have Sacred Gears. But he wasn't complaining. Albion was one of his closets friends. It all happened that night.

"What do you think Albion?" Issei asked.

A Sacred Gear in the form of massive glowing blue energy wings burst forth from his back and lay folded. A deep voice then spoke.

" _I see the benefits to such a mission. The only true teacher is experience. Nothing will befall you so long as I live."_

"Couldn't have said it better myself Albion." Lilly said with a triumphant smile to her grandson.

"Yeah," Issei said, folding his arms, "Thanks Al." He had expected Albion to be on his side, but the Dragon was much more rational than he ever was.

"Anyway, you must prepare little wing," Lilly said kissing his forehead and making her way across the giant room to the door, "An adventure like no other awaits you."

"When do I leave?" Issei asked.

His grandmother stopped in her tracks and laughed before saying, "At dawn."

"Funny." Issei said. His grandmother lived for those kinds of puns. Anything involving their last name, she never missed an opportunity. She could find joy in anything. As was commanded in the Bible.

 _She's more of an Angel than I'll ever be..._ Issei thought.

"I know it is," She responded. "Also, you will need an alias among mortals, so you will be staying with your parents."

Issei was taken aback. He hadn't seen them in, what was it, 14 years?

"Are they really still my parents? They are mortals now. They'll die before my very eyes."

"They will always be your parents Issei," She said sweetly, "Whether once Angel, or mortal now."

She then closed the door, and left Issei to his thoughts. He turned back to the window and looked out at the Dawn kingdom. His kingdom one day.

"Albion," He said, feeling his sacred gear wings were still out.

" _Issei,"_ he responded.

He sighed before saying, "I…I just…I." He didn't know what to say.

Albion knew very well what he meant. After all, the Dragon was within him.

" _You could never let your brother down. You will make him proud. We both will."_

"This is a lot to live up to. Especially since it was he who wanted this chance so bad. Now I'm the one living out his ultimate dream. I don't know what to make of it. I feel like I'm betraying him somehow. Disrespecting his name."

" _Keiran would have wanted you to continue his work for him. And that is exactly what we will do."_

"Yeah," he said ignoring the sadness in his stomach. Then he finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind. "Is it wrong that I'm scared to go back? To leave the safety of Heaven? Angels aren't supposed to fear."

" _Here in Heaven, there is nothing to fear, things are serene. However, I've been alive since before time and I can say whole heartedly, fear keeps you alive in the other worlds and realms."_

"Oh," Issei asked, nervously chuckling at his own Irony, "Then I must be very alive."

" _You've nothing to worry about. A Dragon is eternally in your corner"_

"Thanks Al…" Issei said watching a little girl commence her first wing flight. She had four wings.

" _Anytime Dragonling. You should get some rest, after all, we leave at dawn."_

"Really?" He asked, "You too?"

" _Just once."_

"Both of you are my enemies." He said smiling on the inside.

' _Decide whether they are worth saving' huh?_ Issei thought to himself. _Should be interesting enough._

#HighSchoolDxD#


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author's Acknowledgments:** Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter, and encouraging me to continue. And just to clear things up, Issei will not actually become a pawn, it will simply be his cover.

"Come now Issei, focus." Keiran said.

Issei had his hand stretched out, standing on a long grassy plain of land. 20-30 yards in front of him was a massive brick wall. Keiran stood next to him, tall as ever, bearded face with a mustache. He wore human American Military clothes as a symbol of training and the seriousness of the situation.

Issei concentrated on the wall itself, and the energy around it. He picked a focal point, dipped into his power, aimed, and released. What followed was blue and white lightning, striking the far away brick wall hard, creating a huge hole in the center of it. The bricks that were destroyed were now ash and smoke.

"No Issei, I told you 'no lightning.' We are working on your magic." Keiran said as he waved his hand, and the brick wall was once again whole and solid.

"I can't do it!" Issei yelled sitting down on the ground, "Magic is so hard…"

In reality, that is what house Dawn was known for. Some families were known for their strength, others for their intelligence, battle strategy, sword play, silver tongues. But Dawn was magic. By far the most magical family in heaven. And right now, little Issei, barely 8 years old my immortal standards, was having the hardest of times honing his craft.

"You just need to focus." Keiran said.

"How focused can I be? I'm better with the elements."

"You are best only at what you practice. You haven't been working on your sorcery or your conjuring, so we will get you up to speed."

But Issei was still discouraged.

"You know," Keiran started to say, "I was never the best at attacking of defense magic."

Issei looked up at him, a little surprised and said, "What?"

"Oh yeah, I was pitiful. Still not the best at it, but I make do. My specialty was always healing magic. Restoration, growth. I personally preferred the more peaceful side in the art of magic. You saw how easy it was to rebuild that wall. By the time the teachers at the school realized I was only honing one side, it was too late. Sure, I learned what I had to, and passed my tests, but it was a lot harder for me. I made up for it in healing magic, but it still would have been a load off had I mastered them both. I want that for you little brother."

Keiran knelt down and put his hand in Issei's hair.

"I want you to be what I was not. Better than me. I know you have it in you. You are a Dawn. The gift of magic flows through Dawn veins stronger than any other alive or dead. One more time?"

Issei looked past his brother's hands, into his eyes. Green eyes he noted. Issei had always wanted to be just like his older brother, but could never force his eyes to turn green like his. The 8-year-old had true Dawn eyes, and would never make them like Keiran's.

"Fine," Issei said standing up, and wiping the grass off of his pants.

"Good man." Keiran said, "Alright, concentrate now. Breathing is everything. Feel the blood beneath your skin Issei. Feel its magic."

Keiran was behind and to the right of his little brother now, and knelt down.

"Listen to its promise. Elements come from outside, but magic is from within. Out stretch your hand. Good, just like that. Open your fingers, fists are for hand to hand. Stop holding your breath, remember, breath. Good. You're doing good. Now, think of your objective and concentrate. The wall. What must it do? What must you make it do?"

"Explode from within." Issei said.

"Also known as?"

"Imploding."

"Feel the magic within you Issei. It is alive. Bring it to the tips of your fingers, send it to the bare of your palm. Use it little brother."

Keiran saw Issei had a floating white circle a centimeter in front of his hand.

"There you go. Ok, you've got the magic. Now, all that's left is to focus, aim and release."

Issei began to get nervous yet again. His arm wasn't steady, he was scrunching his eyebrows in concentration. His legs threatened to give out, and his doubt threatened to take over.

Keiran put his arm out the same way Issei was.

"Your ok Issei. Just think of the smile on mother and father's faces when we tell them what you accomplished."

That made the boy determined.

"Focus."

Issei felt the magic within him, and breathed,

"Aim."

He adjusted the position of his arm, and steadied it, making his target.

"And release."

The entirety of the brick wall flew apart in hundreds of thousands of pieces. What was once a wall, was now grass with multiple pieces of brick.

"I DID IT!" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs, "I DETROYED THE WALL!"

"That's the ticket Issei!" Keiran yelled picking the boy up and placing him on his shoulders. "Didn't I tell you that you could do it? Never doubt yourself Issei."

Keiran then looked upwards at his little brother on his shoulders and said, "I sure won't ever doubt you."

Keiran put him down, and brought out his wings, 8 of them, before saying, "Race you back home." And took off into the sky.

"Cheater!" Issei shouted before bringing out his own wings. He had 6, but hoped to gain more with time. Angels had different rules when it came to power and wings. As it stood, the more wings you had, the more powerful you were. Majority of the families in heaven had a max of 2 to 4 wings. Hal humans could only have 2. However, very few pure angel families such as the Dawn's, the Crucifix's or the Psalms and others, had the potential to gain more wings, the more Christ like they became. Others like the fallen, got their number of wings only after they fell.

The two brothers flew into the sky, and as they passed the clouds, day turned into night in what seemed like a flash. But it felt normal.

"Thank you Keiran…" Issei said. The were in a smooth and peaceful glide above the clouds.

"No need to thank me Issei," Keiran responded, placing his hand in his hair again, even while flying, "I'll always be there for you little brother."

Issei smiled, as happy as he had ever been. He couldn't wait to tell his parents the amazing news. They'd want to see it, and he would gladly demonstrate it for them. Flying above the clouds, his brother by his side, what more could he want.

"But," Keiran said, "Why didn't you do the same for me?"

Issei was stunned, and looked to his brother.

"Wh—what?" he asked.

"Why weren't you there for me Issei?" Keiran said. The world around them began to turn black. Everything, dark.

"I—ow!" Issei said as Keiran yanked on Issei's hair.

Pulling his face so it was directly in front of Keiran's, he asked again, and this time, in a terrible voice that wasn't his, and a face that no longer belonged to him.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE FOR ME ISSEI!?"

"NO!" Issei shouted.

"DOES BEING A BROTHER MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?"

"Stop it!" Issei shouted, tears now in his eyes. Both out of the pain from his hair, and from the fear of his brother.

"YOU DESERVE THIS!" Whatever the thing was yelled, and held him at arm's length.

"Please!" The young boy pleaded, "I'm sorry!"

"You deserve this…" It said one final time, before letting the boys hair go.

Issei began to fall out of the sky, his wings completely gone. He screamed at the top of his lungs, begging for God to save him. The world completed its transformation into darkness, and Issei fell. Down. Down. Never ending.

#DxD#

"Guh!" Issei said, taking rapid breathes.

He shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. His hands behind him as he looked all around his room and saw his was in total darkness. He could see in the dark as if the lights were still on, but the knowledge of being in the dark made him instinctively summon a were-light and throw it into the air. His massive room then lit up with a soft blue light.

"Just a nightmare Issei" he said to himself, "Just a nightmare."

His breathing instead of small and rabid began to become slow and deep. He relaxed, and doused the lightning he saw running up and down his chest and arms. Judging by the level of darkness outside, he guessed it was around 2 to 3 in the morning. The sun wouldn't rise for another 5 hours. He full calmed down, and brief flashes of the nightmare, he was able to remember.

"Keiran…" He whispered into the were-lit room.

He couldn't recall most of the dream, but he definitely remembered seeing his older brother. And from what he could tell, he had been dreaming of a memory before his mind took it in another direction.

Issei shook it off, and successfully hardened himself again and returning to normal. He could already tell he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon.

 _That's fine,_ he thought, _I like the night time flights better anyway._

He would be taking one of the Dawn private jets to the capital today. Might as well just tell them he wanted to fly at night instead. One would wonder why an Angel wouldn't just fly on their wings or use magic to transport themselves. Wings were great to use, but it was also very tiring, and planes were the way to travel between land in heaven so as to preserve muscles. And not everyone was the best when it came to magic, especially because transporting across great distances such as that could prove tiring as well. Ergo, heaven had wonderful planes.

"Rayla," Issei said.

"Lord Dawn," A woman said opening the door on the other side of the extremely huge room.

"Again," Issei said once more 200 years straight, "You don't have to call me Lord Dawn. Issei is fine."

"My apologies Lord Dawn. I will work on that." She said.

Rayla was on the taller side, and had dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were hazel with a touch of orange around the iris. She was 9 centuries older than him.

"What can I do for you my lord?" She asked in a rich voice.

Issei shook his head and said, "Please inform Damien I'd like to leave in an hour. My grandmother is likely already at the Capital making preparations, so it will just be me."

"As you command my lord. Can I bring you something to eat as well before you leave?" She asked.

"You don't have to do that Rayla," Issei said. Indeed, he was royalty, but all Dawn's encouraged any and all staff to treat themselves as equals and friends.

"Please my lord," She said with a smile, "It is my pleasure, and you shouldn't leave on an empty stomach."

She always treated Issei like a son.

"Please eat something." She said.

Issei sighed and said, "If you insist, yes, it would be nice if you could bring me something small. Thank you Rayla."

She bowed, said "My lord," once more, and closed the door.

Issei lifted his blanket, and hopped out of bed, his were-light following him. The lush blue carpet underneath his feet suppressed every foot fall, making it seem as if no one was walking at all. He made his way over to the far left of his room, and opened the door to his bathroom. Using magic, his clothes disappeared off of him in a wave. He opened the shower glass door, stepped inside and turned the water on.

 _Just a nightmare,_ He thought to himself again, _quit being so weak._

He closed his eyes, and dropped his head, letting the water run down his neck and back as well. He finished washing his hair and his body, turned off the water, and got out. Grabbing a towel, he tried himself on, and magically put on his clothes.

Coming out of the shower, Issei walked into his room, and saw that on his bed were two sandwiches and some kiwi, his favorite fruit. Also, his bed was made as somehow Rayla always managed to do it whenever he was busy just for a minute. He prayed for his food, still aware of God's departure, and ate quickly. He had about 15 minutes till his jet took off. It was still quite dark outside, just the way he liked it. He also looked on top of his dresser and saw his necklace. It was a simple dark brown string with 3 white feathers on it. Keiran's feathers…He grabbed it, and put it on, before turning.

Issei made it way to his huge bedroom double doors, and as he approached, Rayla opened them not a second too soon.

"Thank you Rayla," He said.

"My lord." She responded with a bow.

Before Issei completely walked out, he turned around, and looked into his room. Uncertain of the next time he'd see it again. Or if he'd be killed, and he'd never see it again. Either way, he was leaving it behind and in the care of the workers at the Dawn palace. He tapped the door once more, and nodded to Rayla before he walked forward, and she shut the door behind him, and walked quickly to catch up to keep in pace next to him.

"I'd like to head to his crypt for a minute before I go." Issei said.

"As you wish my lord Dawn." And guided him down the numerous halls.

#DxD#

"I will wait here my lord." Rayla said, opening the doors.

"Thank you. I'll only be a minute." Issei said.

He walked into the room filled with candles and flowers, bibles and holy water. A fallen and a Devil would be destroyed in a place like this. Issei made his way to the back of the room. Giant statues of Jesus on the cross were along the walls, and scriptures were etched into pillars along the hall. At the end, laid a big marble made casket. And above it on the wall, were 8 angel wings sealed behind a glass case.

Keiran's burial place.

Issei walked over to the marble casket and looked at the picture on top of his older brother. He didn't let himself feel any emotion in this moments, as it wouldn't do. Clenching his Jaw, he placed both hands on the marble, and bowed his head before speaking.

"Hey bro," he started, "you are never gonna believe what is happening. That dream you were so determined to happen, it is. Grandmother told me just yesterday. I am to begin my mission today. In reality I didn't have a choice, but it is what it is. I won't let you down. I'll do my best. I promise."

And with his last words, he put his hands back to his sides, picked up his head, and turned, making his way back out of the doors. Rayla closed them behind him, and they walked the rest of the way till they got outside. Issei turned and looked at the entrance into the castle. Just above the double doors, the last part of the Dawn motto was inscribed.

 _THE DAWN WILL COME_

Issei was correct, at this time, it was around 3:00am and the perfect time to fly. The two of them walked around the side of the massive palace, and 20 mins later, arrived at the Dawn airfield. They guards of the blue and silver gates noticed him right away, and opened the passage immediately. He thanked them both by bowing, and made his way over to the jet he'd be taking today. The Jet was able to Pilot itself, but Damien would be at the front just in case.

"Lord Dawn!" Flynn said as he saw Issei approach. Flynn was part of a house that was willingly in service of Dawn.

"Honestly, you people keep calling me that, its really just Issei." He said shaking Flynn's hand.

"The plane is all ready for you. Kinda dark though, are you sure you wouldn't prefer to leave a few hours from now my lord?"

"This is my ideal time to fly." Issei said approaching the steps up.

"Please have a save flight lord Dawn!" both Rayla and Flynn yelled to Issei.

"Safe flight for sure," Issei said, the door sliding in securely and cutting off most outside noise, "Safe mission, not likely."

Issei sat down, and buckled himself in. The plane wasted no time in its incredible speed it built up, and took off into the night. He watched as his home became smaller and smaller, the entire Dawn kingdom shrinking. He still had a pretty great view of it, even at night, until the plane turned at an angle that blocked the rest of his home from his sight.

Issei sat back in his seat, and closed his eyes, letting himself drift. He listened to the sound of the holy engines churning and the vibrations of the air. His chest rising and falling, his head bobbing and enjoying the feeling. He didn't take much joy in many things. This was one of the few he did. And in the midst of the ride, he drifted in and out of conciseness. Albion insured he'd let Issei have dreamless sleep.

#DxD#

"Issei!" Lilly said, glad her grandson had made it to the command center, and early. She had her usual long straight brown hair down, and what appeared to be armor on her shoulders. Michael was dressed the same.

"Welcome Issei." Michael Crucifix said in a very mellow and smooth voice. He was tall, with long light blonde hair down his upper back. "I trust you got here with no trouble."

"None at all Michael," Issei said attempting to bow.

"Come now Issei, we are all friends and equals here, no need to bow." He said.

"Understood." Issei said, a little nervous that the time was nearly upon him.

"Quickly," Lilly said to her grandson and co-Seraph, "You and I will be entering the passage soon Issei."

She was going to accompany him down to the mortal world, and to his parents.

"I'd like a word before you go Issei, if that is alright?" Michael asked.

"Sure," Issei said.

They were currently in the passage building of the capital. Because there were 7 stages to heaven, some levels more hidden than others, the prison, and the 7th stage, the passage was created so that only those approved would be able to exit and enter certain levels of heaven without going to the wrong place.

"What's up?" Issei asked as the stood around the outside of the Ring of Passage.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok with such an assignment. It was ungodly for us to spring something like this on you so suddenly, and for that, you have my personal apology and gratitude."

"It is alright Michael," Issei said, "Truth be told, I am not the biggest fan of the human world. But I know my duty."

"A steadfast heart," Michael said respectively, "I admire your willingness."

"I didn't have much of a choice, but no one is forcing me either so…"

Michael nodded, and said "She wanted to go with."

"Gabriel?" Issei asked.

"Indeed. She was a little beside herself when I informed her only you were going. She still considers you her closest friend."

"I wish she was coming too," Issei admitted.

"I will tell her you said as such. And lastly Issei," Michael said, "When it is ready I will personally bring it to you."

Issei crossed his arms and looked to the circle in the center of the room, the passage, and said "You still believe Ascalon will choose me?"

"I am certain of it White Dragon Emperor."

"It's been years Michael," Issei said, "Besides, I'm no good with swords…"

"Have faith my friend and give it time. For we will surely need it in the storms to come."

They shook hands one last time, and Issei made his way to the center of the circle where his grandmother was standing talking to some other people before leaving. She nodded to them and they went about their business.

"Ready little wing?" She said.

"As I'll ever be…" He responded.

"This is a good thing Issei. I promise." Lilly responded, magically changing her clothing into something mortals would see as normal.

"I know," he said, "Let's go."

Lilly smiled and looked to her right, nodding to Michael.

"Spirit go with you Issei Dawn."

And in two golden crosses of light, Issei and his Grandmother were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's acknowledgments:** Just want to say thank you my present and future readers. I am finally able to update this story a lot more now that I am going to be home for a couple weeks. I actually live in Japan on the SHA Military base, just a fun fact. After the chapter follow this one, I'll be posting all the following chapters by episode, so they will be a hell of a lot longer. Thanks for all the support and enjoy my friends!

Chapter 3

The sound of the rushing wind past his ears was the sign Issei took to mean he was clear to open his eyes. The sight below him consisted of millions upon millions of bright city lights. Sky scrapers that attempted to reach the heavens. Bodies of water that twisted and turned in all directions in beautiful displays. None as beautiful as heaven, but amazing among humans. He saw a couple human planes flying below him, one gaining altitude, likely having just taken off from an airport, and the other descending and preparing to land.

Issei allowed himself to free fall, his grandmother just a few feet to his left. The wind tugged at his hair, and made it seem as if it was spike like. His clothes in a constant shaking motion moving with the air. His grandmother floated to her right and stopped next to him.

"That way!" She yelled over the wind, pointing to her right of which was the direction of his parent's house.

Issei nodded, and after falling a few hundred more feet, took out his Longinus wings with an "Oof!" as the tugged him back, slowing his decent in the air a great deal. Lilly did the same with her real angelic wings. She had 12 of them.

Lilly's wings produced an incredible golden hue as the massive feathers stopped her decent and sent her into a calm flight. Issei's massive Longinus wings that were made of pure energy glowed with a deep sapphire light.

The pair settled into a calm and peaceful flight, the distance between them due to the size of their wings. But with the decent a lot slower, and the direction greatly changed, they could hear each other perfectly.

"You nervous?" Lilly asked.

"About what?" Issei responded.

"Seeing your parents again. Its been a long time since you saw your family."

"You are my family." Issei said, his gaze turned downward towards the massive land known as Japan.

"That's sweet of you little wing," Lilly responded, "but you know what I mean."

Issei took a minute to answer. In truth, he really didn't know how he felt in this moment. His parents were humans now. Humans. And there wasn't anything particularly wrong with humans. Everybody has their flaws, even Angels. Especially this Angel. But the problem was, they were going to die. They would likely live half again as any healthy human, about 150 years due to their blood once being divine as his was. But they would still end up in the ground. They would die. As Keiran did. Issei had purposely avoided them, not wanting to have to watch another set of people he loved meet a bitter end. His parent's memories were wiped clean of anything inhumane. They had no recollection of having once been pure Angels, or having a son named Keiran. They believed Issei had been studying abroad in the Americas living with his grandmother Lilly, as it would provide greater opportunity for him career wise and exploration wise. They had no clue who, or what he really was. Just that he was their son, and his name was Issei Dawn.

"Its unsettling." Issei admitted.

"In what way?" Lilly responded in a concerned voice.

"They don't know me. And if I'm completely honest with myself, I don't know them either." He took a breath and continued. "I remember back when I would have a difficult day at school, my dad would take me to the deepest depts of the ocean, and show me all the incredible fish he was researching for heaven. And my mom, she taught me to fly. Earlier than anyone my age too. When other children would ask, how exactly I learned to fly so early, I'd tell them my mom taught me day and night."

"I remember that," Lilly said amusingly, "The day after, there were children lined up from the front of the Dawn Palace, throughout so much of the kingdom, all because they wanted Keiko to teach them how to fly as you did. There were children falling out of the skies for months. But eventually your mom had every one of them up in the sky with a strong wing underneath their wings. She taught them all." She said while laughing.

Issei had a faint smile on his lips and said, "Exactly. Those were the parents I knew. They were the greatest. Now, I don't really know who they are. My dads a business man now, and my mother is a housewife working side jobs every now and again."

"That is not all that they are little wing. _Who_ a person is," she said, "is not determined by their career path."

"I know that grandma. What I mean to say is, they are so different from the people that raised me for a time. The people I knew then, couldn't possibly be the people they are now. I understand circumstance and conditioning. But who I am, and who they are…" Issei didn't finish.

"Do you fear things may be so different, you will be unable to accept each other?" She asked carefully. Issei was quick to shut down if questions weren't worded correctly.

"Can they truly accept me if they don't even know where I live, or what I am? What flows through my veins, or these wings on my back, let alone my real wings? Can you really accept someone if you don't know who they are?"

"Yes," Lilly said.

"How?" He asked with a scowl.

"It is utterly impossible to know every single thing about every single person. Acceptance does not come from knowledge little wing. Acceptance is a choice in one's heart. If you choose to accept their hearts, they will accept yours. No, they are no longer Angels. But your father still gave you breath, and your mother still gave you life. People change with time. You are not the same as you were even when they were still Angels. They will accept you if you let them. And the things that they do not know about you, or themselves, are not by choice, but to protect. If we were keeping this information away from them, simply because we didn't want them to know, then, you would be unwilling to be accepted or to accept. We are different, but we are family."

Issei heard the words, and stayed silent, letting the meaning digest. There was so much unknown.

"And your mission. How do you feel about it?"

"Considering I can't use my light because it'll blow my cover as a Devil, I feel a little crippled."

"I understand. You are formidable when it comes to light. But we must have everyone outside of the Gremory's, Crucifix's and Dawn's believing you are a Devil. It's a good thing you have these wings, or you wouldn't have access to flight to keep your cover. However, you have your magic, your elements, your hand to hand, Albion, your familiar and your mind. In due time, hopefully the holy Dragon sword."

"We both know I am no swordsman."

"You will be. We will make you one. You are the rightful heir to Ascalon."

Ascalon was originally wielded by Issei's grandfather Nathan who died in the great war. Nathan was the only person to have ever wielded Ascalon. Both Michael and Lilly believe wholeheartedly that Issei was to wield that blade someday. But the blade itself had to observe all currently living, and choose a worthy wielder. Nathan Dawn was the first and only Ascalon ever deemed worthy. Issei was to be next.

"Still," Issei said looking to his left at his grandmother, "this would be a lot easier if I could use my light. I'll make due though."

Lilly could see the location of her son and his wife's house approaching and coming into view. She could still feel Issei's uneasiness about the whole situation through their blood. So, she did what she always did whenever Issei needed encouragement. She sang the song of house Dawn.

" _Shadows fall_

 _And hope has fled_

 _Steel your heart_

 _The Dawn will come_

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The Dawn will come_

 _The shepherd's lost_

 _And his home is far_

 _Keep to the stars_

 _The Dawn will come_

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The Dawn will come_

 _Bare your blade_

 _And raise it high_

 _Stand your ground_

 _The Dawn will come_

 _The night is long_

 _And the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky_

 _For one day soon_

 _The Dawn will come_ "

Lilly's voice was truly heavenly. Birds had joined them mid-songs and flew around the two Angels. Issei himself was having a hard time not feeling nervous. That song inspired an entire war effort and an entire people.

"Do you know what the words mean?" She asked him.

"In the midst of darkness," Issei said, "stay strong, because light will show itself eventually."

"Yes and no." Lilly said.

"What am I missing?" Issei asked curiously looking to his grandmother.

"The word 'Dawn' is capitalized in the song."

"Meaning?"

Lilly chuckled, "Meaning, the word 'Dawn' wasn't just a word, or the beginning of a sunrise. And even now, it isn't just our house motto. The 'Dawn' is you Issei."

"What?" He asked.

"Also, me. We _are_ the Dawn's Issei. And when a situation is shrouded in darkness, we will come. You _are_ The Dawn Issei. You are the light when darkness believes it has won."

Issei mulled it over in his head. Goodness could his grandmother make a simple song, into an entire metaphor for himself and his grandmother. He understood what she meant. His last name wasn't just his house. It was him. And her. It meant light. Hope.

"That's a lot to put on a name don't you think grandma?" Issei asked.

"Look at you! Making jokes!" She laughed. Issei rarely did things that consisted of humor. Not since…

"Its been a while…" He admitted.

Lilly nodded, and smiled at her grandson.

 _He will be just fine,_ She, said wholeheartedly in her head. He was her little wing after all.

"We are nearly there. We'll land a good distance away and walk the rest of the way." Lilly said.

"Got it."

 _Time to meet my parents,_ Issei thought. _For the first time again._

#DxD#

Issei formed multiple bags out of thin air, to make it convincible that he required material clothes instead of the magical ones he could put on in an instant. They were standing in front of the human Dawn residence. A simple two-story house in an average neighborhood.

"Game face." Lilly said, ringing the doorbell.

"Yeah." Issei said next to her.

A Light from a room on the second floor turned on after a few seconds, and the soft pressure of feet on stairs shortly followed. The light directly behind the door turned on. More footsteps were heard, before the door was inwardly opened.

"Ma!" A man wearing glasses said loudly.

"Gorou my son!" Lilly said embracing him in a hug. Gorou was taller than Issei and Lilly both by a few inches.

"Your flights got in a bit earlier than expected," He said leaning from side to side hugging his mom, "You should have called. I'd have drove out and picked you guys up."

"Nonsense," Lilly said, "The train is quicker anyway."

Gorou let go of his mother, and looked at the boy next to her.

"Issei" He said in an emotional voice. "My boy."

"Hey dad," Issei said accepting the hug his father shrouded him in.

Issei wasn't very good with hugs or a lot of physical contact outside of shaking hands and his grandmother's constant kisses she always placed on him, even though he always resisted.

"My god," he said, "Look at you! 15 Years later!"

His father certainly didn't look 13 centuries old, or his current mortal age, 45. He looked to be in his late 20's at most. He had the signature sapphire Dawn heirlooms for eyes as Lilly and Issei did. Business cut short brown hair, and classes to complete. He was in his pajamas.

"Yeah," Was all Issei could really say. The shock was still settling in. "You look great too dad."

"Well I'm trying. Come in! Come in! We already have your room ready and everything! You look fantastic ma!"

"Tell me something I don't know Gogo." She responded using his nickname.

"Honey! Ma and Issei are here! Come down!" Gorou yelled up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" They heard a gentle voice come from upstairs.

"Be prepared Issei," Gorou said, "Your mother is likely to drown your shirt in tears when she gets a look at you."

Issei could only offer a very nervous smile and a head nod. His throat didn't seem to be working. If he thought he was anxious before, the feeling of waiting on his mother to come downstairs was excruciating.

Issei and Lilly took off their shoes at the door, and heard feet descending on the stairs. They were fast and light. Very eager footsteps. And at last, a woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs with eyes watering.

She was just a smidge taller than Lilly. Her brown hair was just below her shoulders and came into a curve. Her eyes were big and green. She herself looked to be pretty youthful herself. She was pretty and could easily be mistaken for a fresh out of college graduate. She took one look at Issei and ran to him.

Issei almost reflexively flipped her over, and held his forearm at her neck, but instead, fought his instincts, and accepted the bone crushing hug and kisses he received from his mom.

"My little boy!" Keiko cried into his shoulder, "My little Issei!"

"Not so little anymore I'm afraid" Lilly said amusingly.

"He will always be my baby Issei!" She said into his shoulder, completely taken over by her emotions.

"Hey mom" Issei said, again, pushing past his instincts and uncommonness to give her a warm hug. "Its been a while hmm?"

"15 years 2 months and 11 days!" She said leaning back and looking her son over. "My you've become so handsome! And so big!"

"Thanks" Issei said actually feeling emotional. Seeing his mother and father affected him a little more than he thought it might. "You look beautiful mom."

"And a gentleman!" She said getting even more emotional. "Lilly I cannot express how thankful we are to you for raising our son."

"Yeah Ma, you really have done a lot for Issei," Gorou said carrying the bags inside.

"He was a delight. They are both more than welcome to come stay with me anytime." She said.

"Both?" Issei asked confused.

Footsteps were once again heard coming down the stairs. This time slower, as if said walker was sleepy. They were light steps, but sped up as the occupant gained even more wakefulness. And then, around the corner came…a girl.

"Issei," Keiko said wrapping and arm around his shoulder, and using the other to wipe her eyes, "This is your little sister: Luna."

The girl walked closer. She had long curly dark brown hair, nearly black that came down to the lower half of her back. She was about 5'5. Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue than Issei's Lilly's and Gorou. She had a thick lock of her on each of her shoulders, while the rest was behind. Her frame was petite, but she could pass for a Jr. in Highschool easily. She was also very beautiful and didn't need a single drop of make-up. She had a tiny black mole underneath her eye that really only added to her beauty. She looked to be 14.

"Luna," Keiko said, "This is your big brother Issei."

Big brother. The word felt like a gut punch to Issei.

"Issei," Luna said. She smiled and said. "Big brother."

Luna glided over to Issei and gave him a tight hug. There was that word again. It stunned him all over again. He had to shake off his shock and notice the girl in front of him was squeezing him. He didn't know why his arms felt so heavy as he brought them around his aforementioned sister.

 _I have a sister…_ He thought. The knowledge terrified him. He was the big brother.

#DxD#

Many hugs and kisses later, and everyone was off to bed. Gorou had work in the morning, and Luna had school. Issei had spent the whole next day with his mom getting his uniforms, necessary materials and what not. He was to start at Kuoh Academy in 3 days. And on the second day, Lilly was going to return to heaven.

In 3 days-time, mission would officially be a go. And Issei could already tell, he would be running into trouble on the very first day.

00000000000

 **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LILY SANG.** You heard it here first. But thank you for reading! We will be going by episodes after the next chapter, and diving into the action. Lemme know what yall think. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Acknowledgments:** Alright look, I'm only gonna say this one time for the people who can't seem to understand this. And let me make this as clear and simple as possible for anyone who made it to this chapter. If you don't like it, don't read it. Whether you like my story or not is irrelevant. And if you really believe you can do it better, then just do it bro. It's not even just for my stories, but in general, for the people who constantly go around saying, "Oh my god 'blah blah blah' can we get something original?" I sure as hell didn't invite you here, and you are not obligated to read what I write. Write whatever the hell it is you are looking for in the stories you search up, and just go bout your business bro. And that is the first last and only time I will say it. Now to the rest, I really appreciate everyone's support and encouragement for this story. You guys are the shiznil!

Chapter 4

"Hello," Issei said to the class, "my name is Issei Dawn and I am 16 years old. My parents have lived here in Japan for a while, but I was in the America's for the past 15 years."

"Thank you Issei!" The teacher said next to him at her podium, "We are happy to have you in our class. Let's see um…" she began looking around the room. "Why don't you sit over there with Matsuta and Motohama?"

Issei looked in the direction his teacher was pointing to. There was a single empty desk towards the back of the class next to the windows. To the right of what would be his desk were two boys. One had very short, almost no hair on his head. His ears were round like a monkey's and his face was round. The other that sat behind him was tall and thin. Black hair that was long enough to form bangs over his eyes and around his head. He had on glasses.

"Yes ma'am." Issei said as he walked through the desk and sat in his seat.

It wasn't long before the one with the super short hair spoke up and said, "Yo wassup dude? The name is Matsuda. 1st year and babe magnet extraordinaire at your service."

Issei out of courtesy took the guys outstretched hand and shook it. The other one behind him spoke next.

"Pleasure to meet you Issei. Motohama as teach said. 1st year and a female physic connoisseur. You ever wanna know what a chick is packin underneath any kind of clothing or fabric, all you gotta do is point em out and let me work my magic."

Issei also shook his hand.

"Have you seen the new Lady Malika video?" Motohama asked.

"Uh, no." Issei responded.

"Oh man!" Matsuda said balling his fist and closing his eyes to make him seem as though he were in a dream state, "The honkers on Malika are enough to turn any man into a horndog! Just imagine the gentle skin atop that warm blood and don't even think about forgetting the…" He droned on.

 _Great,_ Issei thought, _the first people I meet at this school are perverts._

"—on the trampoline with just a bikini on for coverage. The imagination was hardly needed to see straight through the fine purple swimsuit. I'd give anything just to motorboat them—"

Issei decided to just nod and tune them out for the rest of the class.

 _You guys really have nothing better to do than to just talk about breast?_ He thought.

From this one interaction, Issei wanted to just keep away from them for the rest of his life.

Shallow and perverted humans.

The bell rung an hour and a few minutes later signaling everyone that they were permitted to get up and go to lunch.

"Come on Issei!" Matsuda said putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him out of the class room, "You can come eat with us. We've got the best seats in the whole school."

The physical contact spiked Issei's instincts and it was faster than the eyes could see that Matsuda had his face morphed into an expression full of pain. Issei had the guys arm twisted behind his back and his hand bent painfully.

"Ow ow ow ow!" He yelled in pain.

People looked at the pair and were slightly shocked at the sight. Issei only realized what he was doing after a few seconds. He looked at his hands and immediately let go of Matsuda. He hadn't meant to react in such a way. He wasn't good with physical contact that he didn't see someone initiate and his body reacted on its own.

"Holy shit! You ok dude?" Motohama asked.

"Damn man! You nearly broke my arm dude!" Matsuda said holding his arm and looking at Issei.

"S-sorry." Issei said, "It was just a reflex. I didn't mean to do that."

Issei looked slightly embarrassed. He just assaulted a human who by their standards and even Angels, tried to show him friendly companionship.

He extended a hand down to the boy and when Matsuda took it, pulled him up in one go.

"Geez," He said rubbing his wrist, "remind me never to put my hand on your shoulder again."

"Sorry…" Issei said noticing the onlookers were beginning to leave the classroom.

"Don't sweat it bro. Just promise me you'll teach me that one day. I could totally kick ass with that." He said. "Anyway, we better hurry up, or we'll miss all the action."

"Indeed," Motohama said gesturing to Issei, "You still coming right?"

Issei didn't expect to still be invited to this "Best view it the whole school." He thought it over quickly and decided if he was gonna pose as a student here, he would need to really appear as if he was trying to make friends/

"Sure." He said. "Let's—lets go."

"Sweet!" Matsuda said, "Wait till ya get a load a this!"

#DxD#

"Oh, hells yeah!" Motohama said sitting on the grass, his hands on his knees.

The three of them were outside sitting on a little hill on the grass next to the track field. The field was filled with a bunch of girls in what Issei could tell were the school uniforms for P.E.

"You see this used to be an all-girls school hence why we picked it. About 80% of the school's population are bodacious and beautiful females and the rest are just us guys. Oaahh! Look look look!"

Issei didn't even bother looking. He felt like such an idiot coming here with these fools. "The best view in the whole school," really just meant a place where they could watch the girls run and jump around without them really being called stalkers.

 _This is sick,_ He thought.

Issei decided to busy himself by looking for the Devil's base of operations. That's he was here for after all. He looked for the house like structure excluded from the main building of the school, which is the exact description his grandmother had given him of the property. However, there was more than just one place that wasn't attached to the rest of the school. Buildings flowed along the outer rim of the grounds nearly all the way around, but one caught his attention the most.

It wasn't because of its location. It wasn't because no one seemed to be walking over there. It had nothing to due with anything visible to the naked eye. What caught his attention were the magical defenses he felt surrounding this building in particularly. He felt the same defenses on a building somewhere else on campus as well. The building he could tell was magically defended was to his right. It looked huge for a school grounds building separate from the rest of the academy. As he observed it, something caught his attention. Not something.

Someone.

He saw an incredible amount of very dark red hair. Said hair belonged to the girl looking straight at him through the window. This was the same girl he saw in the hallway on his way here. She had blue-green eyes that seemed to glow. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face with full and warm eye-brows. She was wearing the female version of the school uniform. A stripped white shirt with another peace of dark clothing buttoned up on the lower half of her torso that made up a skirt. It had both black and dark red. Her figure was both voluptuous, buxom and poised. This girl gave him a vibe of elegance with a touch of playfulness. She just stared at him. Her expression unreadable.

She matched the description his grandmother gave him of the future head of clan Gremory. This was no doubt—

"Rias Gremory," Motohama said following Issei's gaze and adjusting his glasses. "Bust size 99. Waist size 58. Height 172 cm. She's one of the two school beauties only rivaled by Akeno Himejima."

Issei stared back at her, knowing without at doubt that she knew exactly who he was as well. She no doubt noticed the distinctive features she was told of him.

"Damn," Matsuda said, "That's the bell. We better hurry!"

#DxD#

His first day of school had ended with the last bell. As Issei hurried out of the class, he made a left towards the stairs. However, on the other side of the hallway, he saw yet another girl just…staring at him. The girl was small and petite. She had white hair that went below her shoulders on the sides but was shorter in the front and back. Hazel eyes and two black cat hair pins on her head. She was wearing the school uniform obviously. Pretty.

 _They are not very discreet,_ Issei concluded.

It would seem they were presenting what was supposed to be a way to begin interaction. Issei hadn't planned on meeting them today. He needed to learn the school and the area. Get a feel for the people around him and establish a way to stay under the radar and invisible. So instead of walking up to whoever she was, Issei made his way down the stairs.

Students were everywhere and as Matsuda had pointed out earlier, majority of them were female. He kept as much distance without seeming suspicious away from anyone as possible. Too far and people would notice him. Too close and he'd feel uncomfortable and would likely assault another person, this time probably someone who didn't ever mean to touch him or rub their shoulders against him. And he really couldn't that same situation but this time in front of most of the student body.

He moved his way through the halls and made it appear as if he was just the new kid exploring his new school.

 _Would Keiran be doing the same thing?_ Issei asked himself. _No. He would have made friends with every single person he could._

Issei had a sudden itch in the back of his mind.

 _Someone is following me._

Issei pulled out his new phone that him and his mother got along with all his school stuff, and put it up against his ear, faking a phone call.

"Albion," Issei whispered.

" _I feel it as well."_ Albion's deep voice answered back in his head.

 _Whoever this person is that is following me wants me alone. They must be maintaining the same distance until I am out of sight._

"I can't tell if they are a friendly or not. I keep feeling them brush against my field barriers."

" _They know who you are that's for certain."_

"The question is 'who they are.' If whoever it is happens to be a Devil, I doubt they belong to Gremory. Her group of Devils haven't been hiding from me exactly. Even the male had a group of girls following him after he nodded to me."

Issei didn't like not confronting is pursuers. If he could do it his way, he'd confront them head on instead of playing the new kid who really didn't know anybody besides two perverts. Regardless of whether he liked it or not, he would have to play it cool.

Upon finishing his recon scouting, he began leaving the school, and taking a right at the Academy's entrance. Just as he took a few feet, he heard them yelling for him.

"Yo! Issei! Wait up bro!"

Matsuda.

Issei turned around with a neutral expression on his face and said, "What?"

Matsuda and Motohama were jogging to him, and out of breath by the time they caught up.

"We just…wanted," Motohama said in between breaths, "to…invite you…over…my house."

One was bent over holding his knees, the other had his hands on his hips looking up and catching his breath.

"For what?" Issei asked.

"So, you can finally watch Lady Malika." Motohama answered.

Issei figured it had to be something along the lines of looking at some girl bounce around. He could do without it.

"No thanks," Issei answered, "I'm not really into…that. So…"

"Issei," Matsuda asked, "do you swing the other way?"

Issei had to fight the urge he could feel in his magical blood. What is wrong with these guys?

 _I don't want to watch pornography, so I'm immediately into men?_ He thought disgusted.

"I mean its cool if you are bro, we don't judge." Motohama said.

"No," Issei said already tired of this conversation, "I do not 'swing the other way.' I just have no interest in those kind of videos."

"Oh! I got it! You're a Christian, aren't you?"

House Dawn was indeed a Christian house, as was he. That wasn't his reason for not wanting to watch those types of videos, but he figured he might as well just keep it short and sweet if this was a reason the guys were willing to accept.

"Yes. I am a Christian." Issei said.

"Gotchu! Well, how about video games?" Matsuda asked.

Issei paused for a second when he turned around, his frustration now in check.

 _Video games?_ He thought.

"I don't have any experience with video games." He answered.

"Oh ho man! So you have never done VR?"

"VR?" Issei asked.

"Dude you have got to come over," Motohama said. "We promise, no more talk about chicks."

Issei thought it over and had to ask himself.

 _What would Keiran do?_

(Quick flash)

"Humans can come across as rude and impulsive when you first meet them," Lilly said in Issei's new room. She was leaving in a few minutes as she had to return to heaven. "But they do have good hearts if you look past that."

"And if a human just decides to stab me in the back, am I took look past that as well?" Issei asked half joking half serious.

"Give them a chance Issei. You will need human friends as well to maintain your cover among them. Besides," She said kissing his forehead "What does it hurt to have a few friends."

Issei didn't answer.

 _Keiran had friends. And in the end…_

"Anyway," She said ready to take her leave, "I must take my leave. The passage opens in 13 minutes, so I cannot delay."

Issei walked her out of his room, down the stairs and to the front door. She had said all of her goodbyes to his parents and Luna a few hours ago before they fell asleep. He stood on the front porch with her and looked down at his feet.

"Don't be afraid little wing." Lilly said giving him a long and warm hug of which he returned whole heartedly.

"Albion says fear keeps you alive." He said his voice a little muffled from his face being buried in her shoulder.

"I don't mean the mission." She said.

He knew she didn't mean the mission. Issei was a little afraid of being away from his grandmother. And not just because he was attached. In reality, she was the only one that knew everything about him. The last direct Angelic family he had. Once she was gone, he'd have to hide an entire part of his life from the rest.

"I know."

"They are your family Issei. They love you. Not to mention Luna has always wanted to meet you. She's always wanted a sibling. Give your family a chance. Give the humans a chance. Don't try to do everything alone. It is a lot harder than you can imagine."

"I didn't even know Luna existed." He said in her shoulder. "You never told me about her."

"I didn't want to throw another sibling in your face when even now, I know you are still grieving over your brother."

"…He would be a better brother to her than I will."

"Don't say that little wing." She said.

"It's true."

"No its not. You have everything you need to be a good brother. What is house Walker's motto?"

Issei thought it over and said, "A hand for a hand."

"If you extend your hand and reach out to her, she will do the same for you."

"And what if when she takes my hand I hurt her?"

"She's family and your sister. You two are going to hurt each other. But you are also strongest together. Whatever storms come your way, you can weather them together."

Issei just kept his face in her shoulder and said, "I'll do what needs to be done."

"Good boy," she said. "I have to go little wing. I've lost enough time already."

Issei let her go but she placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "I love you little wing. Don't you ever forget that ok?"

Issei nodded and said, "I love you two grandma."

Before walking off she said one last time, "The Dawn will come."

"The Dawn will come." He said back to her.

Issei watched her form disappear behind a few buildings. A few minutes later he saw a golden light shoot off into the sky and aim for the moon.

"'Give them a chance.'" He whispered to himself.

(Quick flash end.)

 _Give them a chance,_ Issei heard his grandmother saw in his head again.

"Issei?" Matsuda said.

"Huh?" He asked coming back into reality.

"You in? Video games?"

Issei took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. Alright…"

"Sweet!" The boys said in unison and shuffled off in the direction of Motohama's house.

Issei felt again a body brush against the very edge of his barrios. Someone was still following him. He didn't bother looking over his shoulder. There was a chance whoever or whatever it was didn't know he was indeed aware of their presence. And whoever it was Issei could tell, they were masters at hiding and blending in, just as he was. They likely didn't expect him to know he was being followed.

"Yo Issei! You comin or what?" They yelled back at him.

"Yeah." He said. The itch never going away.

#DxD#

"What game is this called again?" Issei asked taking what looked like binoculars without eye sights from Motohama.

"Its called slender," Motohama said putting on his own VR equipment, "Scary ass game. But totally worth it when you take the Oculus off."

"Oh shit bro," Matsuda said putting his on as well, "last time we played this game I didn't have an extra pair of pants. We're all good this time though."

Issei didn't know what to expect. As he put on the so-called Oculus, he was staring at what looked to be two big holes in front of him. He guessed he was supposed to be seeing darkness but as an Angel he could see right through it and was staring at something in front of him. He strapped the remotes onto his wrist like Motohama had shown him and gripped the remotes into his hands.

"Alright just one second ladies, and there we go." Motohama said.

All at once, Issei's Oculus came to life as it powered on and he was suddenly looking at a menu. The menu had a freakishly tall man in a black suit and red tie standing to the side. Only the mans skin was milk white and his face…well he had no face. There was a small bump where the nose would be, but that was it for features. There were a bunch of options and Motohama was adjusting everything on screen.

"Ok let's do this shit!" Matsuda yelled already feeling the adrenaline pumping.

 _Albion,_ Issei thought.

" _They seem to have left. I don't sense them anywhere close by."_

 _Let me know if anything changes,_ He said.

Albion assured him he would.

"And play," Motohama said.

Issei couldn't lie. About 10 minutes into the game, he began to have a good time. The game was indeed scary, and Matsuda was right to suggest everybody should take their own corner so Issei didn't hurt anyone off of reflex. The sounds of grass crushing under his feet was enough to send off his alarms, but he assured himself if was fake reality. It wasn't real. And if by some mistake Issei sent a massive wave of fire through the room, he would use Devine Dividing to put it out before it did any damage.

The boys would scream and jump, laugh and run. They had stuck together at first, but after slender man had showed up out of nowhere, they had all scattered. Motohama had told Issei to follow him, and he did, leaving Matsuda to escape on his own. He called out to them asking where they were, and he just wasn't able to find him before the Slender man had began to screw with him. Everywhere he turned Slender man would ultimately appear out of nowhere and scare him all over again. Meanwhile Motohama and Issei were gathering pages. They reached 5 out of 8 before Matsuda finally dies.

The last two survivors were constantly stalked, and Slender man showed neither of them mercy. After they found the 6th page, Motohama was killed leaving Issei to fend for himself.

He knew his chances of finding the last two pages would have been impossible if Motohama didn't know where all of them were and told Issei where to go while in spectating mode.

Issei followed his directions and all the boys continued screaming whenever he would turn a corner and there was that tall and skinny faceless milk white man. They would yell "Run left!" Or "Go back!" Or their favorite's "Oh shit!" And "Oh fuck!"

Upon gather the last page, the other two yelled out in joy that they had beat the first level.

"Holy shit dude! I can't believe you survived that!" Matsuda said.

"Did you shit your pants yet?" Motohama asked.

"Shut up." Matsuda said.

Issei took his Oculus off and looked at his watch.

"It's getting a little late. I think I'm gonna head out." Issei said.

"You sure man?" Matsuda said, "There are more levels in this game."

"Yeah," Issei responded, "I need to get home before my family worries."

"Ok, be careful out there." Motohama said.

"Yeah." Issei said while gathering his suitcase with his school supplies in it.

Issei walked out the door, to the front door. He opened it, thanked Motohama's parents for letting him come over and left. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Issei realized he had a good time. Humans were kind of fun he had to admit.

 _I wish Keiran and I could have done something like that._ He thought.

Issei shook himself, and walked outside of the apartment building, and began his walk home. But the second he stepped onto the concrete of the sidewalk, he felt yet again, someone following him.

 _Enough of this,_ Issei thought.

#DxD#

Issei was walking down a brick path surrounded by trees. There were no other humans insight, meaning no collateral damage for what was no doubt going to happen. He continued walking and looking forward until he came upon a fountain. The top of the fountain was shooting water in an arch back into its fool at the bottom.

Issei reflexively jumped into the air as an explosion took place where he was standing only a second ago. He turned and flipped in the air before landing on the other side of the fountain, his fist up and ready.

The world around him began to twist and bend. The sky above turned into a deep purple color with shades of pink here and there. Black feathers started falling out of the sky and Issei could feel sick magic extending and forming into a dome, sealing himself and whoever else was in here together until one of the other fell.

 _A fallen,_ Issei confirmed in his head.

"My my" A seductive voice rang out all around the dome, "Aren't you the ever so agile Devil."

Issei looked up into the air and saw a female Fallen Angel floating in the sky, her black wings wide and on display.

However this was no simple Fallen Angel. It was…her.

Issei immediately felt the magic in his blood stand at attention. Albion fortified Issei's defenses and did his best to calm his host's nerves as the boy was currently trying to maintain his calm. But there was a problem. A big one.

"You!" He yelled, his voice magically enhanced. As conflicted as his emotions were, he forced himself to keep a level head. It was working for the moment. He knew if he fought her in anger, and struck her down here and now, he would fall. He had to fight and resist. Only, the same thought kept ringing in his head. The same memory. The same tragedy.

She was there that night. The night Keiran was murdered.

The Fallen Angel looked confused but amused, "Me? Have we met before?"

It's no wonder she doesn't remember him. He was considerably younger. His facial features hadn't com in yet, and he was almost half his size at the time.

Issei took multiple deep breath's and said loud and clear, his voice still laced with magic, "Leave now Raynare!"

Issei was smart enough to know that would not sway the Fallen to abandon her hunt. But he had to offer. He needed to resist the temptation to strike her down in anger. However, if she struck first, he was entitled to defend himself whether angry or not, without falling.

"'Raynare?'" She asked, her interest in the boy now magnified. "You know my name. So, we have met."

"I won't tell you again." Issei said.

Raynare laughed at the situation and said, "Who are you boy?"

"No one you want to get in a fight with."

"That just makes me want it more." She said seductively, "You apparently know me. But I have no clue who the hell you are."

Issei didn't respond.

"Come on," She said putting on a puppy dog face, "just a little hint?"

"Last warning." Issei said.

 _Keep it under control,_ Issei thought to himself.

Raynare created a dark light spear in her hand. As she was a Fallen, her "light," was considered dark among the Angels in Heaven. It was tinted with a dark red hue and instead of being straight, it curved along the length of the spear.

"I like it when they play rough!" She said taking aim.

Raynare launched her dark light spear at Issei with every bit of force she had in her arm. As it reached him, there was a cloud of dust and debris that was created from the connection it must have made with the brick on the ground.

"Almost too easy," She said arrogantly.

Before she brought down her field however, she thought for a second. What was that she heard? Just before the spear connected. It sounded like "Divide?"

It couldn't be.

She stared intently at the debris cloud below her and watched to see if there was any movement. What she certainly didn't expect was the deep blue glow coming from somewhere in that cloud. All too suddenly, the smoke cleared with a great motion of blue light, and there he was. But instead of the sharp and bent Devil wings she expected him to have, there was something totally different in its place.

Issei was crouched down, one hand on the bricks, the other hand facing outward. He had his Longinus wings fully spread out and on display. His jaw was clenched in yet another attempt to keep his emotions in check. Refusing to give into his loathing of one of his brother's killers.

"Impossible!" Raynare said up in the sky, "You can't be alive!"

Issei looked up, and quick as lightning, matched her height in the sky.

"You should have left when you had the chance." Issei said taking a defensive stance in the air.

"That damned sacred gear can only do so much for you!"

Issei had a few seconds left before he could use Divine Dividing again incase she had something up her sleeve. He'd compensate with his other abilities.

"Still wanna play this game Raynare?!" Issei asked continuously reminding himself he cannot strike her down in anger.

Raynare responded by making her wings flap with a mighty wind, sending multiple hard as iron feathers toward Issei's body. The heir of dawn held out his hand and created a magic circle shield in front of him, deflecting the would-be-painful feathers. Issei closed the distance between the two, ducked under her right jab, and brought his right knee into her bare stomach. As her body was arched due to his knee, Issei quickly placed his left hand on her back and pushed her towards the ground. As his hand left her back, a small magic circle could be seen resting on her skin that exploded and propelled her even faster toward the brick lined ground.

In the midst of this, Issei turned to face the ground and aimed his wings towards the moon, of which began to absorb its light.

"Filthy Devil!" Raynare yelled from the ground. She was injured and in pain, but she could still move.

"Enough of this Raynare!" Issei yelled, trying not to take pleasure in his battle.

"This is only foreplay demon spawn!" Even in the midst of a fight, she could make her words seductive.

Raynare pulled the water from the fountain and made it swish and swash around her, dancing to her will. Issei remembered she was skilled in the elements too.

Raynare poured her dark light into the water and it took on a glowing dark red hue, no longer pure water. The liquid seemed to dangerously hum with a passion Issei did not like. And light a bat out of hell, she sent it shooting up to him in a massive wave. The dark light increased its mass 10-fold and created much more tainted water. It came up in an unpredictable slither and circled around the air.

Issei knew this was a bad situation and attempted to dodge the dangerous liquid. He could only fly so high with the purple/pink dome surrounding the two of them. Issei entered a dive on the other side of the fountain before he felt a stinging sensation on his ankle. Looking down, he saw the tainted water had gripped his ankle before it ran up the length of his left leg.

Raynare angled her hand up and over her head before angling straight towards the ground.

A second later, a loud *BOOM* was heard as the heir of Dawn was slammed into the ground.

"AH!" Issei yelled feeling his left arm was injured.

Raynare brought him up into the air again and attempted to rush him down once more. Issei raised his right hand above his head and a crackling sound soon filled his ears. He aimed it at the point just below his foot. A powerful bolt of white and blue lightning struck the thick white liquid and broke the connection of the water that was stuck on Issei's leg. He balanced himself in the air as the last of the tainted water left his leg.

Raynare brought the rest of her water back down to her side and said, "Since when do Devils conjure holy lightning? Who are you boy?"

Issei held his hand out to his side, summoning a small lightning storm around his body before saying, "The last person you should have considered attacking."

As Issei Aimed his hand in her direction, Raynare aimed hers in his. Tainted water and Holy Lightning clashed in the air. The shockwave that came after sent them both flying backwards. Issei came tumbling to the ground, kicked out of the air. Raynare was sent backwards into a tree.

 _Albion,_ Issei thought.

" _Almost there. But you are going to need to save your magical strength for it to work. Buy yourself some time."_

Issei got up shakily bringing his feet under him and looked to Raynare getting out of a major dent in a tree.

"I'm impressed Devil," She said steading herself against a tree.

"Stop talking," Issei said concentrating.

Issei charged at her on foot. Raynare saw it coming this time and brought both her wings in front of herself and took the initial force of his rush. The two ended up in the middle of a grove of trees, no longer by the fountain. Issei was flipped over by Raynare and thrown against a tree of which he planted his feet against, pushed off, and landed a few feet away from her. Both of them brought up their fist, choosing to reserve what magical energy they both had left.

They ran at each other.

Stopping when they reached about a foot distance, Issei ducked under Raynare's right hook before blocking her incoming kick towards his face with his right arm and sent her leg back down to her side. Issei moved in and kicked the inside of her left knee. She made the mistake of bringing her hands down and Issei brought his foot up to connect with her face in a roundhouse kick.

The kick sent Raynare back a few feet, but she recovered and brought her hands up again. Issei came in quickly, winding his right arm back a little for a stronger punch. Raynare dodged it and kicked Issei's arms that he brought up to protect his face which was her original target.

Raynare laughed and said, "I'll leave you in this forest an empty pile of unholy meat!"

Raynare produced a spear of dark light, and instead of throwing it, attempted to run Issei threw with it. He knew it would hurt but it was better than being skewered. He dodged her spear but grabbed onto it with his right arm. The stinging sensation came. He took his left and swung at her outwardly, to which she brought up her right hand to block it. Issei brought his left arm back once more and as he swung at her outwardly again, she pulled her spear free and kicked Issei in his stomach, sending him flying back into a tree.

Issei ducked as she swung her spear at his head towards her right. Issei then jumped over her swing at his legs, and rolled coming to a defensive stance again as that tree fell over with a loud *BOOM*

Raynare charged at him, spear in hand to which Issei grabbed with both hands while being pushed backwards and diverted its end into the trunk of another tree.

Issei brought his right arm around for a hook that Raynare blocked with her right forearm. She then punched him in the stomach with her left, making Issei bend to the sudden force. Issei responded by punching her square in the face with his left arm. Blood flew from her lip, but in the midst of being sent backwards, she sent a kick into Issei's ribs that threw him sideways, but he managed to keep his defense up.

Raynare produced another dark light spear.

 _If only I could use my own without blowing my cover,_ Issei wished in pain.

Issei leaned to the right to ducked and leaned to the left, dodging a diagonal swing. He then adjusted his feet moving his body mostly to the left as she swung at him in an upper motion before ducking again. The action caused Issei to grunt in pain bringing attention to his hurting ribs.

 _How much pain am I actually in that Albion is suppressing for me?_ He wondered.

Raynare charged at Issei again, to which the Angel raised his right foot, and stomped on the spear, sending the tip into the ground. The spear exploded, sending them both flying back. Raynare hit a tree, while Issei used his wings to stop his back pedal. He wasted no time and ran to Raynare. As thegirl was getting her bearings, Issei jumped just a foot into the air, his other leg aimed at her, and kicked her in her chest. The force was enough to break a huge chunk of the tree off as Raynare slammed through it. She landed on her back.

"That's enough Raynare!" Issei yelled.

Raynare looked battered and injured. Her voice was full of the physical pain she was feeling in her body. "Nothing will stop this! Now Boris!"

Issei was confused but suddenly yelled out in great pain. Looking down, Issei saw a green dark light spear protruding from his right leg.

Issei turned and sensed yet another one was incoming.

[ **DIVIDE** ] Issei's Sacred gear yelled out, reducing the next light spear into eventually nothing.

Two men came out of the shadows.

Fallen.

 _When did these two get here?_ He asked himself.

Issei cried out in pain again. Raynare had thrown a dark light spear straight through his stomach. Looking down, he saw the dark red rod dissipate, and leave a big red and open bloody gash.

Issei was losing feeling in his body.

 _No. Move. Come on! Move!_ He yelled in his mind.

But his body was failing quickly.

Another yell, this time filled with a gush of blood escaped his mouth. A purple spear protruded from in between his color bone and his shoulder.

They were killing him slowly. Purposely avoiding his heart of his head to drag it out.

 _MOVE!_ He told himself. His body gave no response as he fell to his knees on the ground.

"About time the two of you showed up." Raynare said standing in a terrible angle. Many bones in her body were definitely broken.

"We would have been here sooner, but the boss was running us all ragged," A deep male voice responded.

" _ISSEI!"_ Albion yelled in his head.

He could here his partner screaming his name over and over again. But every time he heard it, the voice only got quieter.

Issei fell from his knees to his side. He attempted to hold his stomach, but his body was unresponsive. He coughed up even more blood as he was flipped over onto his back forcefully by Raynare.

"And what is this?" He heard the female say, but this time she was right next to him. The Fallen Angel knelt down and looked over him. He got a good look at her face. That same face that conspired to kill him and killed Keiran along with the other 11 that were there that night.

Her hair was long and black. Eyes a light shade of red mixed with purple. Full lips and wearing almost nothing.

She reached a hand toward Issei and put it down the collar of his shirt. A second later her hand pulled out Issei's necklace holding Keiran's 3 angel feathers.

"A prize from an Angel you defeated?" She asked. "I'm impressed. Consider this a divine justice for your sins against god and his followers you filthy demon."

She snatched the necklace off of him and said, "Ta."

The Fallen Angel then disappeared, along with the purple dome.

Issei laid there on the ground in some of the worst pain of his life. Skewered. Broken. Bleeding. Suffering. His body would convulse but he himself could not move it of his will. It fought against him. He had feeling in his right fingers, but that was the extent of what he could manage.

 _No…I'm gonna die here._ He thought. _After everything that's happened. After all the training I did. I will die from being struck down by one of my brother's killer's._

Issei couldn't believe the Irony. Maybe this was just how it was supposed to be.

" _ISSEI!"_

 _Albion._ Issei said in his head. _I'm sorry._

" _We need to get you up."_ He said.

 _Hey Al?_ Issei asked.

" _Get up Issei!"_

 _Do you…Do you think my family is cursed?_

" _Issei…"_

 _It only makes sense,_ Issei said to him in his head. One thing that wasn't paralyzed were his tear glands. _Maybe house Dawn was always meant to be crushed by the Fallen._

" _Get up Issei."_

 _Albion we both know I can't get up from this. I can't feel anything._

Albion was a Dragon. Older than time itself. And yet, his host, the one he respected and came to care for was at his end. Bleeding on the floor like a dog.

 _Hey Al,_ Issei thought.

" _Yes?"_ He asked.

"I'm…I'm glad…you here." Issei said along with blood rushing forth and nearly choking him before he swallowed it.

" _I wouldn't be anywhere else partner."_

Issei felt lost. And Afraid. But at least he wasn't alone. He however felt like he was without. That fallen had taken his necklace, and in turn he felt she had taken Keiran with her.

He tried to move his arm up to his neck, but only his hand moved.

 _I'm sorry Grandmother._ Issei thought, _I failed you. I failed heaven. I failed Keiran…_

Wait. His hand moved.

Issei downturned his eyes to his hand and saw he could move it freely.

Perhaps he could manage…but would she know what and who to look for?

It was his best chance. A very low chance, but it was better than doing nothing. Also, he could die easier knowing he did everything his body would allow him to.

Issei moved his hand, aimed it at his side, and said "A…qui…l…lla."

As his familiar began to take form out of the ground, Issei felt the double doors of his eyes close. Wondering if they would ever open again.

000000000000000000

Thank you everybody for reading! I apologize for my lack of ability to write a good Matsuda and Motohama. We don't really get to see them that much, and I'm not good at writing perverts, but I tried lol. Every chapter from now on will be an episode long because I will be using the show as a guide line. Also, Luna will definitely not be a side character. She is part of Issei's healing process with dealing with Keiran's death. Thanks guys! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, what's up guys? Sorry I haven't posted the next chapter in quite a while. My family decided to take a trip to Iwakuni and Osaka. I would have continued writing, however when we got to the hotel in Osaka, the plugs were only 2 prong. My Laptop charger is 3 prong so I wasn't able to use it.

Now, to all who had an issue with the way the last chapter ended, let me acknowledge you, and what I was going for. First of all, to all the people who had an issue with Issei getting angry to the point of nearly being enraged, lets discuss this. People were saying stuff like, "I don't think Issei would get so angry as an Angel." Or, "Rage is a sin." Let me ask you a question. If you came face to face with someone who killed your only and closets sibling, would you not feel some sort of hatred and anger towards them? Anyone who says "No," can really take their lying asses to another story and get off of mine.

The people saying anger is a sin, no it is not. Feelings are not a sin. Getting Angry is a temptation. What comes AFTER, will determine if you are committing a sin or not. Both Jesus and god felt great anger themselves. Its their actions that would have made such a thing a sin. FEELING great anger is not a sin. It's the action that follows. We cannot control our emotions, only our actions. Therefore, feelings something is not up to us. And we are not penalized for it.

And the reason I put the paralysis circle under Issei in the first place was meant to be seen as, in a way, she prevented him from falling. It was meant to be physically ironic. And in the back of his mind he would have to thank her for stopping him where he was. He didn't get a chance to act, so he did not fall. And like I said, both Jesus and God felt great anger at times.

But because I didn't want to hear it anymore, the chapter has been rewritten. If you read the chapter the first week it came out, then you can go back and read it again because I added a whole fight scene and all that. It's a lot more of what people were looking for with Issei not getting anywhere near as angry, if barely at all. It makes way less sense to me, but there you go.

Now, onto happier matters, thank you for everyone who reviewed! I really don't like writing Matsuda and Motohama. I'm not good at writing perverts at all.

And I think I said this in the last chapter, Issei will remain 100% pure Angel. He will not become a half and half hybrid Devil. Rias Gremory's pawn is simply his cover. He will still be his own "Master" I guess you could say and will eventually create his own Angelic Deck peerage. So, no worries there.

Now, chapters will be more on track with the story, and they will be done by episode. So technically this would be episode 2. Anyways, Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

Issei's alarm clock went off and began to encourage him to wake up. It was saying things like "Wake up or I'll kill you dead. Wake up or I'll chop off your balls bi—"

Issei raised a hand and pushed the button on top, shutting the stupid thing up. Who in the world had created such an alarm clock? He found it troublesome the first morning, but eventually just bought the thing to have something wake him up.

He let out a breath through his nose and sat up. And almost immediately, Aquilla jumped on him.

"Master Dawn! You're ok! Thank god you are ok! I was so worried! You summoned me and all I saw was your lifeless body lying there on the ground in a pool of blood!"

Aquilla was in her humanistic form. She had the appearance of a small child around 8 years old. Her hair was long and blonde reaching her lower back. Her eyes were a heavy purple, and her face was heart shaped. She had the ability to make her human appearance that of a teenager or adult, but she was a child at heart, and preferred this form.

She wore a white dress shirt with a maroon colored skirt straps that came over her shoulder. In her long straight blond hair, she had two skinny golden bows on either side of her face tied in the shape of Angel wings.

"I'm ok Aquilla, really." Issei said, "Thanks to you. I knew you would come through."

"I was so worried Master…" She said, hiding her small face underneath all her hair and burying it his shoulder.

"What happened after I summoned you? How did I get back home?" He asked.

She looked up at him and said, "When I appeared I tried to wake you up, but your eyes just would not open. Albion told me I needed to find the Devil king you were assigned to work with. I flew as fast as the wind could carry me and found who he was speaking of. I told her what happened and she disappeared in a magic circle almost immediately. I told her where your family lived so, she brought you here and healed you."

Issei digested all the information quickly as his training told him to do and thanked the god that used to be in heaven that he had a familiar, and that the Devil king girl he was to assist helped him so swiftly.

"Thank you Aquilla," Issei said putting a hand on the small girl's head, "I owe you my life."

"No Master Dawn," she responded, "I am in your service. You owe me nothing."

"You are more than my servant." He said seriously.

"Thank you." She said wiping her eyes and getting off of his lap. She stood on the carpet and watched as he put his feet on the ground but didn't get out of bed.

"Have you been up all night?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep until I knew you were ok." She said.

Aquilla did look very tired. Familiars could only be out for so long before exhaustion took them. They could sleep in the real world, but not if they were under distress or worried.

"Get some rest. You deserve it." Issei said shaking the sleep off and bringing magic into his hand.

"I will master." Aquilla said and bowed before being swallowed by the magic circle that sent her back into her comfortable domain.

"Albion." Issei said.

" _Good to see you up and moving hatchling."_ The deep voice of the dragon within him responded.

"It would seem my path doesn't end bleeding to death. Not today anyway."

Issei looked over his bare chest and saw that there wasn't even a scar from the dark light spears that had stabbed him nearly to death. His stomach as well was free of any scar or residual damage. Issei then lifted the blanket over his legs to check before wondering.

"Why am I naked?" He asked himself.

 _My clothes were likely bloody and damaged beyond repair. It makes sense not to be dressed in those garbs,_ he concluded in his mind.

He thought about what happened last night.

 _Raynare…_ He growled in his mind.

Of all the people that could have been attacking him yesterday, it had to be her. In the midst of their fight, Issei was tempted to unleash what Keiran had taught him all those decades ago. But it required his wings. And it would have blown his cover. Fighting Raynare was easy physically. But emotionally, it cut a lot deeper than he was willing to admit. Ever. To anyone.

 _Screw it,_ he thought, _she's not worth fretting over. The other two. Boris and someone else I have never seen before._

They caught him off guard. He promised himself it would never happen again.

"Is it morning already?" A smooth voice said coming to life behind him.

Issei was on his feet, turned around, and had magic primed in his hand in a second, ready to unleash it. That was, until he saw his sheets shuffle. The first thing he saw was thick strands of red hair, falling towards the bed. Next was a head.

"Gremory?" Issei asked still shocked from finding anyone in his bed.

"Issei?" The voice asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Hey," she said getting up and stretching while she yawned.

Issei then noticed the girl was unclothed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

After a second or two, he managed to pull his magic back into himself. But calming down reminded him, he was naked too. With a frustrated grunt he used magic to put clothes onto himself.

"Good morning," She said brightly.

"Why are you naked and in my bed?" Issei asked, turning around and facing the wall.

 _Get a hold of yourself Dawn,_ Issei said to himself.

He didn't allow his mind to think impure thoughts. Such actions could result in falling.

"I'm sorry," she said yawning again before hugging one of her knees to her body, "I can't sleep with clothes on. And your wounds were a lot more severe than I had anticipated. It required that I stay close to you through the night, and healing magic flows best with contact."

It brought to light once again that he was saved by this Devil. It could be she had no sensual intent and that it was purely for healing purposes. He had to clear his throat before he spoke.

"Thank you Gremory," He said, humbling himself, "for saving my life."

"I like to think that since we will be working so closely together, you would just call me Rias, Issei."

Issei was slightly taken aback at how easily she used his first name. He preferred being called by his first name anyway. But everyone in Heaven knew of the 4 great Seraph houses: Dawn, Crucifix, Harmony and Kingdom. And thus, all Angels knew exactly who the heirs of such houses were. The only people Issei had ever known to call him by his first name outside of his family was Gabriel, his oldest childhood friend. The Lords of the other Seraph houses. And the children he went to school with, up until they all realized what he was to be.

"I guess…Rias." He said still facing the wall.

There was a knock on the door followed by a small voice that said, "Issei?"

Luna.

"Yeah," He responded, "Just a sec."

He moved to the door before he remembered he had a fully unclothed girl sitting on his bed. He created a magical circle in his hand before holding up into the air behind him. It created a false image of his room being empty, and hid Rias's naked form behind the magical wall.

Issei opened the door to reveal his little sister. She was wearing the uniform to her own school. It consisted of a white buttoned up long sleeve shirt. A Green collar with a white stripe along the edges of it. A green skirt with a fold every 3 inches all the way around that had a white stripe along the top and bottom. She had on black leggings and black shoes. She carried a bag in her left hand and had on a violin bag on her back. Her long brown hair was tied up in a single pony tail.

"Hey Luna," He said a little too gloomy.

"Issei, I…" She began to say in an increasingly shy voice, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Shibuya after school?"

"Sorry, I'm busy." He said. The words came out blunter than he had meant. But he couldn't very well tell her he'd likely be conversing with devils all evening. And he didn't want to flat out lie to her.

"Oh…ok," She said, disappointment on her face, "Tomorrow maybe?"

"Uh…I don't know. We'll see." He said.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You su—"

"Luna, I said I'm fine! Ok? Goodbye." He said closing the door.

Issei may as well have hit her in the chest by the way she flinched at his words. Her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes somehow seemed to have gotten smaller.

Issei turned around in his room before he paused and thought to himself. He had just yelled at his little sister. For inviting him to spend some time with her. And he had just chewed her out.

 _Crap,_ He thought, _what did I do?_

"Luna, wait," He said opening the door. "I'm so—"

But the sound of the front door down stairs closing reached his ears before he could complete the words. The only way she could have reached it that fast was if she ran.

"Luna…" He said quietly to himself.

He didn't know what made him so testy just now. Why had he yelled at her? And why did he slam the door in her face? Where did that come from?

 _I'll make it up to her,_ He promised himself.

He closed the door behind him with a click and waved his hand across his body to take down the magical wall. He laid his head against the door and closed his eyes.

"Issei!" He heard his mother say from downstairs, "Your gonna be late!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" He said.

He still couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Pretty festive here in the mornings here isn't it?" Rias asked.

Issei didn't bother getting off the door or opening his eyes. He simply asked her, "Please put something on so I can open my eyes."

Rias stood up from the bed and walked over to a neat and folded pile that was her clothing. She grabbed something Issei didn't see and put it on.

"Better?" She asked.

Issei opened his eyes and saw that he had her bottom underwear on. It was still extremely revealing for an Angel to see. It hardly helped anything. But he forced himself to keep his thoughts out of fallen places. He turned back around and faced the door again.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I assume you mean the places I got stabbed."

"I do. Your body is amazing by the way. I wasn't expecting that. 3 lethal blows to the body from light spears and you recovered in no time at all."

"Dark light spears." Issei corrected her. "We consider any weapons they create from light tainted and unholy."

"We are learning things about each other already," She said with a smile. "I've never seen anything like it. From the points of impact, I assume the only way they managed to get close to you was because there was more than one Fallen Angel present?"

"Yeah."

"Any other would have died from those wounds." She said clasping the back of her bra.

"Why was I naked?" Issei asked, his eyebrows clenched in concentration.

"I told you," she responded, "your wound couldn't heal on its own. So, I held you close and used my magic."

"That doesn't mean we needed to be undressed."

"It only works if we're completely undressed."

"Devil magic differs a great deal from Angelic."

"I guess it does," She said with a small laugh. "You don't have to worry, we didn't do anything. I'm still a virgin."

That caught Issei off guard, but none the less, he kept his eyes on the door and refused to turn around until she was decent.

 _I'd likely be a Fallen had she done anything in my sleep,_ He said to himself.

However, if he found out she had done anything, and it turned out he was a fallen, he'd be free to show her the true power of a dawn, at what it means to defile one's purity. Especially without their knowledge. Oh, how she would have regretted it.

"Can Angels even do such a thing without falling?" She asked.

Apparently, she had moved right next to him.

He looked away from her and said, "Not at their leisure."

"So, it's a sin up there?"

"No. We have requirements. Ways to make such a thing blessed and not sinful."

"Really?" She asked interested, "Like what?"

"Marriage." He said. "If two are married, then they can indulge all they want with each other."

"Interesting." She said still putting her clothes on.

"Issei!" His mom called.

"Yeah mom! Coming!" he said back.

"I guess we should head to school. We are awfully close to being late. We haven't formerly introduced ourselves though."

"I know who you are. You know who I am." He responded finally looking back at the girl that was back to being completely dressed.

"Just in case," She said stepping up to him and offering her hand, "Devil Rias of clan Gremory."

Issei looked her up and down once before shrugging his shoulders and taking her hand.

"Angel Issei of house Dawn."

"Issei," She said trying his name on her lips yet again, "I like that name."

#DxD#

Instead of walking next to Rias, Issei made sure he walked in front by a few feet. High Schoolers in the mortal world tended to take anything such as walking too close to the opposite gender as something more than walking. He didn't want to deal with the ridiculousness that came with it. So, he resulted to walking in front.

He knew this girl was one of the highest class in the entire school. The whole school seemed to gloo their eyes to her as she walked. She grabbed their attention without trying and any and all would do anything for the chance to be closer to her than they were now.

Rias caught up and stopped him before saying, "I'll have one of my Devils get you after school."

Issei didn't say anything back, instead stood where he was, a little into the entrance of the building, and scanned the room, check to see if Raynare was idiotic enough to come back to this school again.

"What the fu—" Matsuda began to say as he attempted to foolishly hit Issei, but the later sensed the incoming contact and leaned out of the way before pushing him into a gray pillar to his right.

Issei watched as the boy pushed himself off the pillar and turned around rubbing his face.

"Shit," Matsuda said, "forgot you're a bad ass when it comes to fighting. But dude, how are we supposed to be bro's when it turns out your dating big red on the DL man?"

And this is exactly why Issei insisted on walking a certain distance away from her. Everyone would assume something.

"Matsuda, Issei is our new buddy," Motohama said coming up next to Issei, "we should let him explain. Where did you go? And what did you do after you left yesterday?"

 _Really?_ He thought to himself already exhausted.

Before Issei completely ignored them and walked off on his own, he remembered how he actually had fun yesterday playing video games with these two. And to a certain extent, they could be decent people.

"She showed be a faster rout to the school," he said. "We live relatively close. That's all."

The two boys seemed to accept the answer relatively easy.

#DxD#

"It would seem he's recovered a lot faster than you expected?" A girl leaning against a pillar said to the red-haired beauty. "Hello again Rias. Good to see you."

The girl was shorter than Rias, but not by much. She had short black hair, and eyes mixed with pink and purple. She wore the school uniform with red glasses on her face.

"Good to see you too, Sona." Rias responded. She walked up to her and trained her eyes to the person she was looking at.

"That the Angel sent to work with us?" She asked looking over the ledge at the boy with blue eyes speaking with two others.

"That's him. Issei Dawn."

"He doesn't look to be having any trouble adjusting to life here."

"He does adapt quite easily. I think we'll find him to be a great ally, as well as the rest of the Angels."

#DxD#

The end of school bell dinged and donged all throughout the school. Issei finished putting all his papers and equipment into his bag, waiting on whoever Rias Gremory's messenger would be. And almost out of nowhere, the female students that were still in the class room broke out into hysterical cheers and shouts. Looking to his left he saw a boy enter the class room.

The male was tall with short blonde hair, no longer than Issei's. He had blue eyes, much lighter than his own. They were closer to Luna's eye color. He wore the school uniform and had a mole just below his left eye.

"Look! Its Kiba!" A hand full of the girls shouted out loud.

"Hey there! You are all looking lovely today!" He said with a voice of gold.

"You look better!" Someone said.

"I'm sorry the rooms not cleaner," Another girl said.

Issei would have gone back to just waiting patiently if this man hadn't walked up to him and said, "Ah there you are."

"And here you are." Issei said looking at the guy skeptically.

"Excellent, I'm here on an errand from Rias Gremory."

He didn't bother responding, but instead stood up and grabbed his case.

"Lead the way." Issei said.

#DxD#

Issei liked the dark sometimes, but this was very different. The only lights provided in the room came from the candles set all across the room. He saw two green couches faced towards each other with a coffee table in the middle of it. A set of candles sat on top. On the far wall there were picture frames of various people and places he did not know of. A curtained off room to the right and a massive desk to his left.

The girl with the silvery white hair he saw from yesterday was sat on the couch eating some sort of sweet.

"So, I was right. That girl is one of Grem—Rias's devils."

"Oh? You've seen her before? Koneko Toujou is a first year, and a valued member of the ORC."

The girl noticed the two that had just entered.

"Our new Angel friend here believes he's seen you around the school before."

The girl nodded her head ones at Issei in acknowledgment and went back to eating her chocolate.

Issei's Angelic senses were going off. Not in a way that told him he was a threat. But in a way that informed him that he was somewhere with a lot Devils. And in the very center of one of their bases.

"Your clothes are laid out when your ready Ms. President." A very smooth and silky voice said from inside the room.

"Thank you Akeno." Rias responded.

Again, Issei felt compelled to look away,

"And who is that?" The owner of the same silky voice said from just outside the curtained off area.

Issei looked to his right.

The girl approaching was a beyond beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure. She had very long black hair tied in a ponytail that reached all the way down to her legs. She had long locks coming down in front and around her face as well. There was an orange ribbon keeping it all in place. Her eyes were a deep violet that seemed to vibrate with an energy he had never seen before. She wore the customary female version of the Kuoh Academy's uniforms with black calf-length socks and brown shoes.

"I didn't see you." She said playfully laughing.

She walked closer to him, just a little too close for his comfort. His stomach flexed as he tried to resist the urge he had of moving away.

"Its ok, I won't bite. So, you're the Angel huh? Its nice to meet you." She said while bowing to him.

Out of respect he bowed himself and stood up straight again.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," She assured him, "Everyone here is super nice. Even to Angels. I'm Akeno, the vice president of the Occult Research Club."

 _She's the queen,_ Issei said to himself. He knew they rated each other like chess. Angels ranked as a deck of cards.

The girl, Akeno, smelt of rich vanilla.

"Issei Dawn. Pleasure." He said.

 _Why does she seem so familiar?_ Issei asked himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rias Gremory said as she came out of the curtains. "I know its terribly rude, but I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place."

"Not a problem," Issei said back to her.

"Well now that everyone is here, we would like to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club."

Rias Gremory went and sat on the edge of her desk. The other four took a seat on one of the couches. Issei sitting next to Koneko.

"Though I'm sure you have guessed that the club is just a front." She said.

"Meant to look like some sort of hobby, I got it."

"And you're the Angel sent to be a bridge between our kind and yours." Akeno said.

And just like that, it hit Issei. Akeno looks almost exactly as Raynare does. The only major differences being Raynare is Fallen, and Akeno is a Devil. Their eyes were different from each other as well. But still, aside from Raynare, Akeno felt familiar.

"And of course, you are already in the know of the Fallen Angels." Rias said.

"We just say Fallen. There is nothing Angelic about them."

"Your Dragon told me you have a history with the Fallen you fought with yesterday."

"Did he?" Issei said looking over his shoulder.

" _I did."_ Was Albion's only response.

Issei took a few breathes and looked at the table placed in front of him.

 _Is that what she wants to know?_ He thought to himself.

Everyone in the room had their eyes trained on the only Angel in the room. And he knew they all wanted some form of answer. He'd give them the short version.

"I knew Raynare as a child," Issei began. "Many Angels believe that just because the Fallen no longer have white wings, doesn't mean they can't still serve god. My br—" he stopped himself, swallowed and continued, "Someone I knew was one of those Angels. He was in contact with numerous Fallen and through him, I knew a few as well. One of them was Raynare. I knew her when she was still an Angel. The Fallen I fought with yesterday. She was a lot friendlier back then. As of this moment however, we are not on speaking terms."

And that's all he would offer any of them. Raynare was a touchy subject. It wasn't close to home. The subject of Raynare was as home as it got.

"We understand." Rias said. "She must have been given a mission to track you, get you alone and finish you off."

"Raynare only has 2 wings. Alone she couldn't hope to put me down."

"But," Rias said, "She must have detected that you had a sacred gear. And assumed you were a Devil, as no other Angel or Fallen have ever attended this place. She saw you alone and she made her move."

"Angels and Fallen detect each other easier than Devils and the rest. Plus," Issei said, "Raynare has always been an expert tracker."

"May we see your Sacred Gear?" Rias asked. She too held deep curiosity in its appearance.

Issei stood up and walked around the table until he was standing opposite Rias Gremory. Without much effort at all, Issei exposed his sacred gear to the air. Two white guards that were connected to his back held in place the 8 blue energy feathers that appeared massive and sharp.

"Divine Dividing." Issei said.

"The White Dragon Emperor." Rias said.

" _You know of me."_ Albion said.

"There are many names associated with your being. The last wielder was a Devil before my time I believe. This is puzzling though. Pure bloods are unable to be vessels to Sacred gears. How is it the two of you are bonded?"

"Albion and I have been wondering the same for almost 50 years. We simply are."

Issei returned his wings into himself and remained standing. "Is it safe to assume everyone here is serves you?"

"This is my peerage." Said Rias. "All those that you see before you serve Rias Gremory. Daughter of the great and powerful Devil. The Maqui of Gremory."

Rias stood and was the first to reveal her wings. They were dark red, darker than ever her hair. They were bent in very weird ways. Forming both an upside down and a right side up V shape. The wings were leathery, and scaly. They appeared to have extremely sharp "feathers" (If you can call it that) on the bottom. Each looked deadly and threatening. If Earthly physics applied to

She was followed by Akeno. After her came Koneko and Kiba. Their wings were all released.

"Isn't this exciting? You're the first Angel to be working with us Devils. Your as good as one of us now." Akeno said with a smile.

Issei stayed standing and looked at them.

 _So,_ He thought, _these will be the Devils I work with. So far, not bad._

"Don't be shy." Rias said looking to Issei, "You don't need to worry. The magical barriers in this building won't reveal your Angelic powers to anyone. And we already know what you are."

 _They want to see my wings,_ Issei concluded.

" _What they say is true,"_ Albion chimed in through his mind, _"Your power signatures will be hidden."_

Issei looked at each of them around the room and asked himself one question.

 _What would Keiran do?_

And he knew the answer almost immediately. Keiran would take a leap of faith and trust them. But isn't that exactly how he ended up dead now. Trusting those…Fallen.

Issei let out a deep breath and willed his true Angel wings to come forth.

A set of 8 golden feathery wings protruded from his back. They stacked nicely and neatly with each other and were just as big as his grandmothers. They were beautiful and royal. A true Angel.

"Only 8?" Akeno asked. "You are of a Seraph house yes? Why don't you have 12?"

Issei took a moment before answering. How did she know something like that? Why did she?

"In Heaven, power isn't just given and set. An Angel of a Seraph house as you say naturally have 12 wings. But times have changed. To inherit more wings, one must become more like Christ." Issei said.

He remembered Keiran was almost at 10 wings just before he died. Issei himself only the day before his death obtained his 7th and 8th wings. Keiran was so proud that Issei had caught up to him. Keiran's wings however had always been white. Never gold like Issei's or his grandmothers. The same was true for his parents. Always white. His grandmother told him that it was simply a gift from god and not everything was as easy as questions and answers. When he first showed them to his classmates at school, a lot of the children called him Goldie locks. A story told by humans. But eventually people came to realize that Michael Crucifix and Lilly Dawn, the leaders of heaven had golden wings as well. And never called him that again.

"How do you know of the Seraphs?" Issei asked.

"Someone I knew long ago told me of them," She said with a masked smile.

"We're glad to have you here." Rias said, "Welcome Angel Issei Dawn."

Issei nodded once and returned his wings to his back.

"You are gonna need this," Rias said walking over to him. "Hold out your hand please."

Issei gave her his hand, and put a single index finger on it. A red sigil appeared and floated above his hand.

"A seal." Issei said. He had and could produce his own for Dawn on other beings.

"Just to make sure any who see you believe you are a Devil of Gremory."

He could remove it any time if need be.

"That makes it official. Welcome to our family."

 _Family huh?_ He thought. _Oh, crap my family!_

"I gotta head home." He said urgently only now looking at the time. "Be seeing you."

He didn't wait for any of them to reply, he just headed out of the door and began walking home as fast as possible.

#DxD#

Issei continued walking down a long street that would turn left and lead him to yet another to take him back to his house. He got lost in his thoughts.

They had welcomed him into their group a lot easier than he had ever expected. And they had plenty reason to keep him at a certain distance. That is what he would have done roles reversed. They didn't know him. He was their exact opposite. And yet, they didn't care. Heaven and Hell had been at each other's throats for centuries. War was almost inevitable. But Heaven had decided to send Issei to assist the Devils was the key to ending the war before it started.

Issei's sense were once again thrown on edge. Coming to a stop, he turned around and got into a fighting position, ready for whatever came next.

The sky began turning purple, and once more feathers began falling and a dome began to form out of the sky. Heels could be heard clicking against the asphalt ground and a figure came into the light under a street lamppost.

"What a surprise," A woman said. "You're not what I thought but I'm certain you are the one I was sent to find. My name's Kalawarner and I have orders to destroy you."

This Kalawarner woman was tall and buxom with brown eyes, and long Navy-blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"This is truly unusual." She said in a deadpan face.

"Look, Kalawarner is it? I'm in no mood for this. I suggest you return to whoever gave you these orders and keep away from me. This will not go how you want it too. I promise you that." Issei responded.

"You shouldn't be alive. She was supposed to have taken care of this already!" She said.

A yellow dark spear formed in her hands.

"Throw that, and you will regret it," Issei said all too serious.

She raised her arm, and hurled it as hard as she could at Issei.

 **[DEVIDE]** His sacred gear shouted as he extended his wings. The spear was reduced to nothing before it managed to reach him.

He gave her no time at all. The energy he had taken from that spear made his Longinus wings glow slightly brighter. Extending his hands out to his sides, he pulled the excess energy into them. Instead of the yellow of the dark spear, the energy came out the same color as the blue feathers on his wings. It came out in what looked like little star lights.

Issei after collecting it all, brought both of his hands together and combined the split energy. It meshed together like water coming in contact with more water. He pulled back his arm, and thrusted it in the direction of Kalawarner.

The blast ran in a beam of blue light and caused the woman to scream in pain before being thrust backwards into a concrete wall that now had a human sized dent in it.

She removed herself from the wall and flew high into the air before saying, "Is that…A Sacred Gear? I've got better things to do! I'm going to let someone else deal with this crap!"

She flew back into the sky, and took all her feathers, and her dome with her. Issei stayed watched the sky, making sure she was really gone from his senses before relaxing and taking deep breathes to calm down. She mentioned Raynare.

"Does Ray really want me dead that badly?" He said out loud.

" _She isn't the same girl you knew Issei. You have to let her go."_ His Dragon said from the wings still out on his back.

Issei made a fist and said, "I know your right…But I don't want to believe that. You didn't know her when I knew her. She was more than this."

" _I don't doubt it. But we let her live once after Keiran died. And she tried killing you again. Now she sends others after you."_

Issei knew Albion was right. Deep down he knew Raynare, or as he called her when they were children, Ray, was no longer the girl he once knew. The girl he once…

 _I should get home. I still have to make amends with Luna._

#DxD#

Issei turned the key to the lock on the front door, and pushed it in. He saw some lights were still on in the kitchen and in the living room.

"Issei?" He heard his dad call.

"Yeah, I'm home," Issei said taking off his shoes by the front door, "School ran a little late, and I ran into some trouble on the way home, but I'm all good."

He entered the living room to see his parents watching a TV show.

"Oh good," His mom said with a bright smile, "I was starting to worry you had gotten attacked on your way home or something. You missed dinner sweetie, but I'll heat up some leftovers for you." She said getting up and moving around the couch to get to the kitchen.

"Thanks mom. Is Luna still up?" Issei asked.

"I'm not sure. She ate and went straight to her room. She's always been that way. Really conservative you know? You should go check on her. I'll call you when your food is ready. If she doesn't answer just open the door. She tends to have her head phones on a lot."

"And if you want, you can watch our favorite show with us!" Issei's dad offered.

"Sounds good," Issei said already bounding up the stairs is suit case in hand.

Her room was the second on the right, past the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Luna?" He asked. "Hey Luna, you up?"

He still didn't get a response. "I'm coming in ok?" He said.

He twisted the door handle and walked into to a dimly lit room. She had a lantern on a desk next to her bed. A rising and falling motion could be continuously seen from under a blanket. Luna was fast asleep.

Issei walked over to her bead, and saw she had fallen asleep with her headphones on. He took them out, and pushed pause on a song he could see her phone playing. He pushed the power button and placed the phone on the desk next to her bed. Issei turned the chair at her desk around and sat on it.

He closed his eyes and held his hands over his face. And then he spoke.

"I know you won't hear any of this, but I just…I really want to say I'm sorry that I blew up at you." Luna's hair was obscuring a lot of her face, and a small spot could be seen rising and falling.

"I'm scared you know? I've never…been the big brother. Keiran always looked out for me. Kept me out of trouble. Taught me how to be better at what I excel in and what I was terrible at." Issei put his arms on the desk and placed his forehead on them. "I'm not the big brother that you deserve. I've been here 5 days and I've barely said more than 20 words to you."

He closed his eyes with his head down, "I wish Keiran was here. He'd know what to say. How to make up for 14 years of lost time. Something like, Dawns have to stick together. And the truth is I haven't let myself depend on anyone other than Albion in a long time. Albions by Dragon by the way. Which you won't remember anyway cause you're asleep…I'm gonna do better for you little sister…Even if it takes me my whole life, I'm gonna try…"

Issei knew he would likely end up hurting her again. But he didn't want to. It was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to be to her what Keiran was to him. But watching your only brother be slaughtered before your very eyes had a way of ripping out a piece of your soul.

" _Issei Dawn?"_ A random voice said directly in his ear.

Issei sat upright and looked all around him. There was nobody around.

" _Is This Issei Dawn of the Angels?"_

Issei finally noticed. On his left side was a magic circle. Purple. This wasn't an Angel or a Devil.

"Who is this?" Issei said aggressively into the circle.

" _They are coming for her."_ The voice said in a whisper/

"Who is…what? Who is this?"

" _For now, call me Sparrow. But that isn't what is important right now. The girl. Luna? They know who she is. They know what blood she carries. She is in danger."_

Issei's blood ran cold, and he found himself staring down at the sleeping frame that was his little sister. She was so tranquil. At peace. Sleeping. Alive and well.

"Who is coming after her? And why are you telling me this? What is your real name? And how do you know me?"

" _I don't have enough time to provide any explanations. But keep Luna safe and close by. I need to go."_

"Wait!" Issei whisper yelled, "Just answer me this: Who wants Luna?"

" _The same people who killed my best friend. The same ones that killed Keiran. They are coming for her too."_

And with that, the magical circle disappeared, and Issei was left standing there, staring at his sister. Keiran's killers were after her as well? For what? How? And why? What could they possibly want from Luna?

"Albion," Issei said.

" _I heard."_ He responded.

"Is this someone playing some kind of sick joke?" Issei asked practically begging for Albion to say he thought the same thing.

" _What was the type of familiar Keiran had?"_

Issei's eyes grew wide and his heart rate sped up. "It was a sparrow…"

" _This is no prank. Someone is coming after Luna Issei."_

And Issei knew what Albion said was true.

"Issei! Your dinner is ready!"

When he didn't respond, his mother came up the stairs and looked into Luna's bedroom to find the boy looking down at his little sister.

"Issei," Keiko said whispering.

"Huh?" He asked turning to look at his mother.

"That's so cute," She said, "You are watching your sister sleep. Your food is ready. Come sweet heart."

"Ok…Just a sec…" He said walking to the door.

He grabbed hold of the handle, and just before closing the bedroom door, took a last look at Luna.

Her eyes were opened, and she looked at Issei with an expression beyond confusion.

How much had she heard?

#DxD#

 **Thank you everyone for reading!**


	6. Announcements

**Apologies**

Don't worry the story will continue. But I owe all of my readers an apology and an update. I haven't been able to update any of my stories due to being the hospital. I found out last year that I had Cancer. I won't specify what kind but I was really touch and go there for a second. However, I can proudly say that I am a cancer survivor. I received my last treatment and have beaten it. Such an experience has really made me appreciate everything that I have, especially these stories that I've written and I thank all of you so much for sticking with me throughout this period of my life. I have a clean bill of health now though.

I had a number of people sending me messages asking me what was going on and or if I was continuing my stories. If I was ok. And I want to thank those people for supporting me and just really taking the time out of there day to check in on me. One of those people that messaged me however was a woman sponsoring an App called Ficfun I believe it's called and has asked me to talk with her about putting one of my stories on their and its absolutely amazing! So, thank you everyone for sticking with me.

All of my stories will be updated within this and next week. Thank you everyone for your support! I've also been looking for a few people to run some ideas by, here and there to see if they have any input to make the next upcoming chapter and future chapters and storylines even better.

Chapters Coming Soon! Thank You!


End file.
